A WWE Story- Jamie Sapphire
by missobsessed22
Summary: Jamie Sapphire has been in the WWE for enough time now, you may know and love her, but do you really KNOW her? Take a look into what happened behind her sweet little face, and find out what REALLY happened to her once the cameras stopped rolling (The story kinda sucks at first but I PROMISE that it gets better as it goes along)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Punk and I were hanging out in some hallway somewhere backstage. I remember he was leaning on the wall facing me and I was on one of those giant moving roller things that had a whole bunch of crates stacked up on it. "And one of the things that bugs me the _MOST_ about these people is-" I cut him off. "Why are you only telling _me_ this? If this all concerns you so much... why not rant about it to **-mockery of the Rock-** the MILLIONS! *pause* and MILLIONS of people stops mockery out there and watching AROUND THE WORLD!" I pointed out to him. Punk took a minuet looking at me and then slowly nodded. "I think you're on to something my little Jamie Gem... I think I _will_ give them all a piece of my mind" and then he almost RAN away. I walked back to the diva's locker room and before I even got through the doorway, AJ ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the main part to watch the T.V. up on the wall.. and I saw Punk with the BEST pipe bomb EVER! Once I saw he walked backstage I ran out and got to his room and heard him inside, so I just opened the door ('cause I have permission from Punk to do so whenever I want). "WELCOME! To, the REVOLUTION!" I said as I walked through the door. Punk turned around from the table on the other side of the room. "What?" he asked smiling.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"You basically started a REVOLUTION out there! Did you see how crazy everyone was going hearing you be the ONLY person in this ENTIRE company to speak their mind whether McMahon liked it or not!... well... aside from Stone Cold anyways"

"You're kidding right? It's just me... I didn't do anything special" he said as he went and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, you did! You're teaching people to have a voice! You're the voice of the voiceless! You're the leader of the Revolution! And do you know _**WHY **_you're the leader?" I asked as I jumped onto the couch right next to him.

"No, why?"

"Because you're the BEST in the WORLD! You put attitude _back_ where it belongs! And I think people are going to join that and live the revolution!

"Are you sure I started something real?"  
"I have no doubt in my mind about that" I assured him and smiled. Punk leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks Jamie... I think you're the only person who'd ever say that... you're amazing"

"Thanks Punk" I said and hugged him back "You are too"

Now that all that's out of the way... let's talk about where things got screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of Punk's title match against John Cena. I walked down the ramp with him giving him a little pep talk, goofing around on the way down, just trying to loosen him up before his big match. Before he got up on the apron to go into the ring I told him that I was going to commentary and he smile and said "Okay Jamie" and then I turned around, but he grabbed my forearm and turned me around "Thank you" he said. I smiled "Win" I said simply just playing around. Then I walked over to commentary and jumped into the spinney chair next to Michael Cole (sadly), grabbed a headset, and waited to see what would happen.

"And looks like we'll be joined here at commentary by CM Punk's girlfriend Jamie Sapphire" said Michael Cole as I sat down next to him.

"Actually Michael, I'm not his _girlfrie_nd_, _I'm just a _girl _that's his _friend._" I responded. It had really annoyed me lately that EVERYONE I talked to lately thought Punk and I were going out... What? A girl can't hang out with a guy without being his girlfriend? Come on! "Nice to see you out here Jamie!" Jerry greeted.

"Hey king! How ya been?" I said and gave him a hi-5.

"Well, you know, I have to sit next to _this one_ **-motions to Michael-** for 2 hours every week, so how do you think I'm doing?" Jerry joked with me. Just about then Cena's theme hit and I made a sour face. It's not that I don't like Cena, it's just that we have our... differences. Like the fact that he thought he could beat MY best friend that night and retain the championship... but we all see today how that match went. I watched the match through and through, every punch, every jump, every move. I yelled to Punk to get to get up, I yelled when he didn't make the pin, and once the three count went, I FREAKED OUT! I threw down my headset and before I ran I heard Jerry ask Michael "You think she's happy?"

I ran away from commentary and into the ring just as Punk received the title, and almost knocked him over when I ran into the ring and attack hugged him. I could swear that I had blown out Punk's eardrum with how loud I was screaming "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" and I was basically dragging him around in circles jumping around because I was so excited for him. Then I pulled away and looked at him and smiled... and then he kissed me... and yeah, I do admit it, I kissed him back! But it was a whole 'in the moment' thing for me! When he pulled away I looked at him with a questioning glance and tiled my head, then I straightened and smiled. "You know, you're a really good kisser" I joked. He smiled "Thanks Jamie" he responded "You're not so bad yourself" and while we walked back I started getting this nagging feeling that I couldn't quite put my finger on...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alright, so it's roughly about a week after Punk came back and I was running/skipping though the backstage halls of WWE trying to find my best friend because I hadn't gotten to see him in over a week (he was hiding from me :p ) and I was calling out "Punk? Pppuuunnnkkk?" and I can tell you right now, anyone that was there that day can tell you I was running around for a literal HALF HOUR doing that... and I was told by multiple people to (quote) "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" (those people including Randy. Cody, Zack, and the entire WWE locker room... except AJ... being the amazing friend she is, AJ was actually trying to help me find him). Eventually I heard Josh Matthew's voice "Now CM Punk you return shocked everyone in the WWE... but there is one question that everyone would like answered... Why did you kiss your best friend at Money in the Bank?" he asked Punk. I was like right there and so I ducked behind a huge thing of crates or something right there and if you watch off to the side you can see my hair fly behind it, and I even heard Jerry say "Was that Jamie?" and then Punk went back at Josh "They want to know? I don't NEED to tell them why I kissed her do I? But you'll probably get it out of me in some crazy cockamamie reporter style way... I'm in love with Jamie" he responded...and again... if you were watching in the corner you could see me poking my head around and then see my jaw DROP when I heard that... and then Jerry said "It is! It is Jamie! Punk just got SO screwed there!" (and when I watched that I laughed... not because it was funny... but I could SO see that happening) Just about then AJ ran up to Punk and said "Punk! There you are! I need you to come with me!" she said

"What? Why?" He asked

"'Cause Jamie's looking for you and we were trying to see who could find you first!"

"Oh.. well then... lead the way Mistress Lee" and he followed her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alright... this one may be old news... but I'm guessing you all remember the countless weeks that I was trying to get Cody's attention? Yes? No? Maybe? Well I'm going to remind you. For about a month I had been trying to get Cody to notice that I ACTUALLY existed. I'd leave him cards, baskets of his favorite stuff, I even wore his freaking boxer robe thing around backstage one time! He STILL didn't notice me. Then... AJ gave me some advice that changed everything around for me. "Go and put out a table while he's in a match, get up on the turnbuckle and make it look like you're gonna jump, he'll SO stop you... trust me. Then when he get's up to where you are and he in your face yelling at you stuff like 'What's with you?!' and 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' and then... kiss him!" sound familiar anyone? 'Cause I'm still sure Bryan threw AJ over the deep end... but at this point... I was desperate. So... then came the Monday Night RAW on 11-27-11.

Cody had a match that night against the Big Red Monster, Kane. It was like the middle of the match and the both of them had fell basically unconscious. I ran/skipped out there and went around the ring tot the side near the announce table where the tables were. I pulled one out and set it up. Just about then I saw Kane starting to become conscious. I quickly got up on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle and looked don at the table. Just then Kane had seen me and rolled out the ring an stood up in front of the table. "Don't Jamie! Don't jump!" he pleaded but I was just motioning him to move out of my way. Cody then woke up (just barely) and saw Kane waving his hands no and looking up at the turnbuckle, so he turned over to see what Kane was looking at and saw me up on the turnbuckle telling Kane to get out of the way. I got a glance of Cody and saw his eyes bulge and he scrambled to his feet to get over to me. Just like AJ had predicted, he came up onto the turnbuckle and started yelling at me. I stepped down a peg and he stepped up until he was level with me. "Why would you want to do that Jamie? What the HELL has been up with you? You've been so-" and I kissed him. Then I pulled away and looked at him in a bit of horror, jumped down to the apron, to the floor, and ran backstage.

When I got backstage I started running frantically through the halls, trying to think of a place where Cody wouldn't look for me, 'cause I had thought he was right behind me trying to get an explanation our of me. Just about then I had ran past Punk, but he grabbed me around the waist, swung me around, put me down, and then turned me around."Alright Jamie" he said "What am I missing?"

I just stared up at him, so then he just picked me up, put me over his shoulder, and carried me to his dressing room, well needless to say all the while I was grabbing different items around the backstage to keep him from dragging me away... 'cause EVERYONE knew that I hung out in Punk's room when I wasn't out in the arena being crazy or in a match... so that'd be the first place Cody would look for me.

Punk put me down when we got to his room and I flicked on the T.V. To see what was going on out there... and Cody had a microphone. "What the hell just happened out here?! Am I missing something?!" he yelled out at everyone. Punk looked at me. "What did you do Jamie?" he asked in his 'I'm not kidding but I just want to sound like it' tone of his that he uses so well. I looked over at him and turned the volume down. "I... well... kinda... listened to AJ... and kissed him" I answered weakly. Punk just smiled childishly. "He's complaining about that?! You're an AMAZING kisser!" he said, and I thought back to a few months ago at Money In The Bank. (Speaking of that... does anybody remember a few weeks before that when Punk was making snow angels because the anonymous RAW GM wouldn't pronounce him #1 contender? I was rolling on the damn floor laughing! I swear he looked right at me before he did as if to saw 'Hope this makes you laugh') "You're not too bad yourself" I joked and smiled shyly as I looked away. I turned the volume back up and we caught Cody saying a whole bunch of bad things about me. "Isn't she CM Punk's girlfriend?! Doesn't that make her a cheating bitch?" he said to the crowd... well needless to say... Punk looked at the screen with a 'You did not just say that you grimy son of a bitch!" and he stormed out.

Cody was in the middle of insulting me some more when I saw Punk's titantron and heard his song 'Cult Of Personality' by: Living Colour. I smiled, only 'cause I knew he was going out there to defend me, so I got off my lazy ass and went out to the stage... but I made sure my music didn't play 'cause I didn't want know Punk I came out. Well I managed to come out when Punk was saying "And at least I actually had the balls to kiss her, where you KNEW that she had feelings for you and you STILL couldn't make the girl happy!" he shouted at Rhodes. "What do you mean you had balls enough to kiss me?" I asked WAY confused. Punk turned around and mouthed 'Ah fuck' and looked up toward the ceiling. He went with some shit story that he said that wrong and I pretended to believe him...and then I turned to Cody. Alright... I promise that I won't talk to you, touch you, or even look at you once I walk back through that stage door... If you'll at least say 'Hi Jamie' once in a while backstage... 'cause that's all I wanted, was for you to acknowledge my existence" I said. Cody nodded with a solemn look on his face finally realizing how BADLY I wanted him to know I was alive.

After that I got out f the ring and walked back toward the locker room area. I looked up at the screen and I could hear Punk yelling into his microphone at Cody. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER WALK AWAY LIKE THAT?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW HEAD OVER HEELS THAT GIRL IS FOR YOU?! ANY GUY WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE HER AS A GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE A BITCH!" and then Punk punched him in the gut and shoved him over in a fit of rage. Cody looked at Punk with a dazed expression, and then with one of realization. Cody grabbed his microphone too little too late 'cause I was already backstage. "JAMIE!" Cody shouted "JAMIE COME BACK OUT HERE!" I walked back out with a shirt that said 'See no Cody, Hear no Cody, Touch no Cody', I had my mouth and hands taped, and I was looking down at the floor. I got up into the ring and I was looking at my feet, I made a deal with Cody and refused to break it. "Jamie, look at me" he said... I wouldn't. "Jamie... look at me" he said again... I still didn't. "JAMIE!" he said and lifted my face to look at him, but I kept my eyes closed.

Eventually Cody got me to open my eyes and look at him, and I stared at him with a look that I could see was making him feel SO guilty. Before he said anything he looked down at my hands and unwrapped them. I honestly didn't move, and neither did Punk, and I could feel his jealous stare digging straight into the side of my head. Eventually Cody looked back up at me and said "Can you _please_ take off the tape?" and I did. "I'm sorry" he said and his amazing blue eyes were sparkling. I gave him my very best smile and then he kissed me... and I swear, the ring SHOOK with how fast Punk hauled it out of there. (_Jealous much! _;) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the day after New Years and Punk had met me in the airport and we drove to the show together that night. We asked each other about one another's New Years, asked how much fun one another had, and then the taxi driver looked at us through the rear-view mirror and said "Hey! You're Punk and Sapphire!" I smiled at him.

"Yep! It's us!"

"Aww, I can't believe the two WWE lovebirds are in my taxi!"

Well that set Punk off...and me as well... but at least I didn't yell at the guy! "We're not going out!" Punk yelled out.

"Really?" the driver asked

"Really" Punk answered

"But you two are always together, and didn't he kiss you a few months ago?"

Now... what happened next is very long and very inappropriate... so I'm just going to leave it at that we had to walk the rest of the 8 blocks to the arena in Memphis, Tennessee. We walked in about the time the credits started up and I was in the first off match so I hugged Punk and ran to the Diva's locker room to change. Once I got in there AJ came up to me and ran me in "Where have you been! You should have been here 10 minuets ago!" she yelled at me as she helped me get my gear out.

"We had... taxi problems" I said as I started changing.

"Punk?"

"Maybe"

"Taxi driver thought you 2 were dating?"

"Maybe"

"Punk started yelling and he threw you out his taxi?"

"This happens way to often, doesn't it?"

"It really does though"

I got into my gear and ran out the door right into Punk. "Hey... Jamie, could I talk to you?" he asked

"Wish I had time! Got a match right now! Talk to me after, okay?" I said hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure"

And I ran off.

I just got to the stage entrance when my theme hit. I walked out with my usual ring gear, and for those of you who just fast forward through the Divas matches and don't know my gear, it's a cute sky blue top (kinda like AJ's but mine has diagonal white stripes on it) and matching shorts (again, like AJ's but with diagonal white stripes) and knee high boots (like Punk's but with my design on them), and did all my usual stuff on my way down and was face to face with Beth Phoenix. Beth and I haven't really gotten along too well lately because I honestly _accidentally_ distracted her when I came out a few weeks ago and she KNOWS it! But Beth still wants to be a bitch about it so I agreed to the match tonight. We battled it out for a good 20 minuets, and it ended with Beth breaking my ankle and everyone getting REAL ticked off about it (and I REALLY appreciate all the tweets and text all my Gems!) and I was carried out by Punk to the backstage area where doctors were all over me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 2 weeks after Beth "broke" my ankle with a steel chair... it was actually only bruised... I just let her _**think**_ I got a broken ankle... just to mess with the bitch. John Laryngitis (as Punk and I _love _to call him) put Beth in a match against an unnamed opponent... needless to say... that opponent... was me. I never let anyone backstage see me, and with my stealth, nobody did!... until I found the Undertaker that is! I saw him and I made my way over. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and saw me... and actually almost... smiled. "Hello Jamie... wait, aren't you supposed to be out with a broken ankle?" he asked nicely.

"Look, everything will be explained after my match, can I borrow a costume, your theme, and entrance? I _**NEED**_ to get back at Beth!" I asked hurriedly.

"Okay"

Undertaker handed me a cute and smaller version of his costume and I ran off to fix myself.

When I wet my hair and towel dry it just enough, after I brush it, if I flip it a few times it looks like the Undertaker's hair before he cut it. So I put my hair in front of my face, changed into the costume, and went out. I recorded that night's episode and watched the next part over and over again... Beth's face at the music. Once I got down to the ring and into the ring, she came over to me, _**BEGGING**_ "The Undertaker" not to compete against her... and then I flipped my hair back and yelled out at her "GUESS WHO BITCH!" and she jumped back and fell to her ass on the mat and scrambled back to the turnbuckle, and everyone in the stadium was in an _**UPROAR**_! They were all shouting out "JAMIE! JAMIE! JAMIE!" and it felt good to be back out there. I beat Beth in a matter of seconds and got a microphone and stood over Beth. "Alright Beth, now you see what happens when you mess with _**this**_ gem!... Now, you never actually broke my ankle! I got a bruised foot bone, and a bruised leg bone... but I'm here and kicking your ass now aren't I? So you better watch you back Beth" I leaned over right next to her head "'Cause little Jamie gem is coming for you" and then I got out the ring and headed up the ramp and kept saying "I'm coming for you! I'm coming for you! I'm coming for you!" and then I threw one of those smoke bombs on the floor when I was about halfway up and in plain sight of everyone there, and appeared backstage with Eve in my place. "And I knew you were back there Torres" I taunted. (How did I do that? Is what so many want to know... well I'll never tell :p )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hey, it's the day before Valentine's day and it's Monday Night Raw, and this year they decided to have us do something different... we all had to have dates for the night. I walked into the building, and no... Punk didn't meet me at the airport this time ( **:*( **). I was there in plenty of time and ran into Cody on my way to the Diva's locker room. "Hey" he said as he flashed me his amazing smile.

"Hey Cody" I said shyly with my best smile.

"So" he looked at my bag "Going to get ready?"

"Yeah" I looked at his boots and quickly at his tights "I can see your already in yours"

"Yeah"

There was a bit of an awkward silence and then I broke it. "Well, I gotta, go... so..."

"Oh, yeah, uh, me too... see ya Sapphire"

"See ya Rhodes"

I walked away and headed to the Diva's room to change... and then later I found out, when I watched the show over, that Cody had a box of chocolates and flowers and was going to ask me out... but for some reason couldn't.

After I got into my gear I skipped on over to Punk's room. I opened the door and just walked in like always. "Hey Pun-... what the hell _**IS**_ all this?!" I asked in disbelief when I walked in. The room lights were dimmed, there were candles lit, and there was Punk, with a box of chocolates and a bunch of roses. "Well" he said "I figured that if I was gonna ask you to be my date for the night, I may as well do it right!" I looked at him with a cute smile and asked "Well? Than are you or not?" He looked at me puzzled for a minuet and then said "Oh!" in realization. Punk walked over to me and offered out the candy and roses. "Will you, Jamie Sapphire, be my RAW Diva date for the night?"

"I will" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Punk smiled. "Well... we _are _going out for the night so..."

and I didn't let him finish. I kissed him full on, and I had wanted to for the LONGEST time... that nagging feeling... I'm pretty sure it's love... but I think I probably missed my shot with me not responding to _him _saying he loved me last July... and not I'm sorry I didn't. When I pulled away Punk looked straight into my eyes and said "You know... you're still an _**amazing**_ kisser"

"Thanks... you're still pretty good yourself" I said and he kissed me this time.

Later we had walked out together for his match, because Laryngitis still hadn't told me if I was in action tonight. I was leaning over on his shoulder and I could tell people saw the footage of us kissing earlier because I saw so many goo-goo faces and everyone was chanting "Jamie Punk! Jamie Punk!" as if I was married to the dude :p . I kissed Punk when we got down to the ring and went to the commentary table, dragged the chair over next to Jerry Lawler, and got on my headset. "Well we are joined on commentary by Jamie Sapphire, nice to have you Jamie" Cole said to me.

"Nice to be here" I said with a huge smile (that I haven't been able to wipe off my face tonight).

"We all saw that, I believe, 'Good Luck' kiss before you came over here. Are you and Punk now a thing?"

"No, but he is my RAW date for the night"

"Awwww, now isn't it sweet that two best friends can go out without things being weird between them?" Jerry said looking over at me.

"Yeah, it really is" I said looking at Punk who smiled at me.

Punk kicked ass against Zack Ryder and I ran in to Punk after the 3 count. It was basically like after he won the title, because he DID kiss me afterward ;x . Then I looked over at Ryder and felt bad for him and wanted to see if he was okay. I looked back up at Punk with my puppy dog eyes and he didn't even take a second to think about it (he never does when I give him the eyes :p ). He looked into my eyes, smiled, and said "Fine, see you backstage?" I smiled cutely. "You know it sexy" and then he let go and I bent over and started trying to wake up Ryder. I was shaking his shoulder and saying his name, but he wouldn't come to. Then I finally though of ONE thing that would probably get him up. "Yo, yo, yo! Bro, get up!" I said and slapped him. He jolted upright and held his cheek. "YO! BROSKETE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he screamed.

"You wouldn't get up!" I said and gave him a flirty smile.

"Aww, isn't that sweet that you'd stay and wake me up?"

"Yup"

I stood up and helped him up and helped him backstage because he was still real wobbly from the GTS (Go To Sleep). Ryder's arm was over my shoulder and mine was wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling over. We got backstage and he had to direct me to the guy's locker room and all the way guys were looking at us with googly eyes and I was looking back at them with a 'Ryder isn't my date so fuck off' look. I got Ryder over to his locker and set him down. He looked up at me sweetly. "Thanks Jamie, I don't think anyone else would have done that for me"

"Hey, what are Brosketes for?"

Ryder chuckled at that. "You need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Call me if you need anything!" I offered and walked out the door. I was headed to Punk's room but was knocked out cold from behind. Great, I thought, just what I need.

I woke up some time later and head Jericho's voice a few feet away. I looked down and saw that I was tied to a chair. I saw Jericho looking at a screen and saw Punk in the ring on that screen. "I don't think you'll be able to find your little valentine Mr. Best In The World" Jericho taunted.

"Are you sure about that? I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find Jamie, and I'd do the same just to kick your ass" Punk yelled back. I noticed the rope knot next to my hand and I quickly went and untied it. Jericho stated with some stupid comment on how he's the Best In The World at what he does, but I took a chair and knocked the little bitch out cold. "Punk, I'm fine, don't worry... meet you outside the Diva's locker room, okay?" I asked.

"See you there Jamie" he said without hesitation.

I was standing outside the locker room and then Punk snuck up on me because he went a different way then I'd expected. He swung me around, held me by my shoulders, and immediately started questioning me. "Are you okay Jamie?" Punk asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Punk"

"What did he do to you?"

"He knocked me out cold first of all and then I woke up tied to a chair"

"Oh my God Jamie" he said and hugged me "I'm so glad that you're okay"

"Punk! Calm down!" I said and pushed off of him. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing... I was just really worried that something happened to you"

"Dude, you're sounding like my dad!"

"I'm sorry Jamie"

"It's fine... so you wanna go grab something to eat after the show?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome"

"I have a match coming up next, so you wanna watch?"

"What do you think?"

"Well come on then!"

And then we headed off for the ring.

After the show I changed into this old shirt I had. It was black with a whole bunch of rips up and down the back with a blue shirt underneath, ripped jeans, and these cute new black high heels I bought. Punk met me outside and we headed out for something to eat before we headed out to the next city where a WWE event would be hosted. We went to the Outback Steakhouse because I somehow managed to convince him... I think it was because I gave him the eyes and told him it was my favorite :p . Well, needless to say everyone recognized us, we had to sign quite a few autographs... and a few people got yelled at because of them calling us a couple. After dinner Punk drove me to the airport and said he'd catch his flight later, he had something to take care of... and I think that might have been why Jericho didn't show up the next week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was the Monday before WrestleMania and I was careful and _**VERY**_ paranoid... 'cause I figure that if Jericho is stupid enough to kidnap me once... he'll be stupid enough to kidnap me again... or at least attempt to. I was walking through the halls, checking around every corner, looking behind me pretty often, and then... there was one corner I didn't check around. I walked right past it and then I felt a hard squeeze on my shoulder. I screamed, wheeled around, and accidentally slapped Randy Orton in the face. I looked at him in horror. "Holy shit, Randy I am _**SO**_-"

"Save it" he said, surprisingly, not angrily "I know how freaked out you are about Jericho"

"Yeah, I really- wait, how'd you know I was high strung about Jericho?!"

"Please, if he was stupid enough to kidnap you once, he'd be stupid enough to try to do it again"

"...Okay, how are you getting inside my mind?!"

"I can't tell you that"

"Aww c'mon! *******puppy dog*** Ppplllleeeaaassseee?"

Randy looked away from me quickly "Nuh uh, Punk warned us all about _**THAT **_little move of yours"

"Fine... was there something that you wanted?"

He looked back at me with his amazing blue eyes staring straight into my green/gray eyes "Right...look, there's a mixed tag match tonight, I was wondering if the AMAZING Jamie Sapphire would like to team up with me?"

I didn't even need to take a second to think "I'd _**LOVE**_ to Randy"

"Really? I thought you were gonna give me some bullshit story on how you promised someone else this or that and that you couldn't"

"Nope, I have nothing else to do" I smiled "And it'll keep me farther away from Jericho"

"Thanks Jamie! You're the best!" He leaned over, kissed my cheek, and walked off. I stared off in the direction that Randy walked and watched him walk away. I held my cheek. Did Randy really just kiss me? I thought. "Jamie!" Punk yelled from down the hall behind me. I turned around. "Oh, hey Punk!" I said cheerily, still holding my cheek.

"What's wrong with your cheek?"

"What? ***takes hand off cheek*** I hit into the wall and it kinda hurt so I was rubbing it" I lied.

"Was it Jericho? Did he threaten you?"

"No! Honest!" One truth in a hayfield of lies

"Jamie"

"Punk"

"You know it's really easy for me to tell if you're lying"

"Punk, I'm really not lying" Now I'm just lying through my teeth... about my cheek anyway

"Now you're just lying through your teeth... about you cheek anyways"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE AND GETTING INSIDE MY MIND?!" I yelled at him and ran off.

"JAMIE!" Punk yelled, but I didn't stop... why? Hell, I don't even know.

I was running and hit into Cody on my way around. "Hey! Watch where you're- Oh... hey Jamie" he said sweetly

"Hey Cody" I said, happy to see him (obviously ;x )

"Where you headed off to so quickly? Jericho chasing you?"

"Nah- wait, YOU TOO?!"

"Me too what?"

"How does every single guy in this company that I've talked too today GET INSIDE MY HEAD?!"

"So, you're thinking about Jericho and how he'll probably try to kidnap you again?"

"Well, for the most part, yeah"

"We'll how about you hang around with me for a little while since" he paused and looked around "Your little crazy boyfriend bodyguard Punk isn't around to see that you're okay?"

"Yeah" I said, way happy that he offered to hang around "that sounds awesome"

Cody put his arm around my shoulders and we went walking around.

After a while we ended up outside the stage door. "This next mixed tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kane and Eve TORRES!" the announcer said. Randy came up behind the both of us and grabbed me off of Cody. "Yo! What's the big idea?" Cody yelled at Randy.

"We have a match up now" Randy answered back in a 'fuck off she's mine' tone. Cody put his hands up "Okay dude, head for your match" Cody said defensively and walked away. Randy turned to me and smiled "Thanks again Jamie"

"No problem Randy"

"I really needed you because you're about the only diva that can kick ass and look amazing doing it"

"Thanks I- wait, you think I look good?"

"Well yeah, look at you!"

I blushed at the compliment. Just then, 'Voices' by: Jim Johnston (Randy's theme song) came on. "C'mon" he urged "It's showtime"

We walked out together and got to the ring after I had a stare down with Torres. (We were still at odds since January). Randy and Kane started the match. They were beating the crap outta each other, and then Torres tagged herself in... and by mixed tag rules, it was my turn to kick ass. I got in the ring and was on a roll. I swear to the dear high lord, Eve Torres had NO idea what hit her. I took her out and had her down for the three count. "1! 2! 3!" said the referee. I got up and I was jumping, I had never been in a mix tag before, let alone WON a mixed tag before! Randy came in the ring and got me in a huge bear hug. "You were amazing Jamie!" he whispered in my ear "That was awesome" I smiled and got shivers down my spine. God damn is he sexy, I thought. Randy pulled back and smiled at me. He has the most amazing smile, I thought. "C'mon" I heard Randy and I snapped back to reality. "Bet you're little Punk bodyguard is looking for you" I smiled.

"Yeah" I said "You're probably right"

We walked backstage and it took, and I counted, 5 seconds for Punk to find us. Punk stayed on the opposite side of me from Randy, and I can understand why... Randy, if you don't know, doesn't really play nice with others. "Hey" Punk said looking up at Randy. Randy just threw a glare his way and kept walking. As he kept going I felt him let go of my hand. I looked over at my hand. Wait, I thought, how long was he holding my hand?! Punk broke threw my thoughts. "You did awesome out there" he said sweetly.

"Aww, thanks" I said smiling. Punk looked at me with a little concern.

"You good?" he asked

"Fine! Never better!"

"You seem a little out of it though"

"Nope"

"Alright" he said a little skeptically. He put his arm around my shoulders and we went to go get our things before we left for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alright, now, no matter how overactive and peppy and social I may seem on RAW (and the occasional Smackdown)... I'm not that social. I don't really do the whole, "hanging out with everyone" thing... I'm just not that into it! Well, that night I was with Punk and he got a text from Sheamus that everyone was hanging out down at a bar about 10 minuets away. "C'mon" he said getting up off the couch "Get your coat on" I sat up from the other side and looked at him

"Why?" I questioned.

"You'll find out" and he smiled, God I loved it when he smiled like that! I got on my coat and got in his car. We pulled up into a spot outside and went in. Once in there I saw Sheamus, Randy, Cody, Zack, and a whole bunch of others, including AJ. I turned to leave and Punk just grabbed me around the waist and whispered "You're not getting out of this _**that**_ easily" in my ear. I smiled to myself, what is it about you people?! He dragged me over tot he tables everyone was at and sat me down in a chair and sat next to me. "Well Punk, didn't think you'd be bringing little miss Charisma!" Sheamus joked. I looked up and smiled weakly at him and looked back down at my arms which were folded over my chest. Everyone looked at me because I wasn't the happy and perky person they all know and love. "Aww, c'mon Jamie, you can do better than that!" Zack said reaching over Punk and poking me in the shoulder. I looked up and smiled, shaking my head in Zack's direction.

"Alright, someone needs to get Jamie because she _**obviously**_ isn't here" Cody said flashing me his million dollar smile. I blushed and gave him a _**real**_ smile of mine. "EY!" they all shouted. "There she is!" Cody shouted.

"Shut up" I said, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"And she's _**talking **_too!" Randy commented "We must've done something right today!"

"You guys are idiots" I laughed.

We were all laughing and joking for hours and then Punk took me home. Being there with the smell of alcohol _**everywhere**_ gave me a headache, so I was glad we were leaving. We walked out and once we got in the car I had my head on the window and my eyes closed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, may have had one too many to drink" I said joking, I didn't touch a cup all night... but Punk didn't know I was kidding.

"You should probably go to sleep once you get home"

"Noooo"

"Yeees"

"Whatever"

Once he got me home my head was _**POUNDING**_ like fucking _**CRAZY!**_ Punk held me around the waist and walked me in. "Thanks Pun-" I said and was cut off by what I thought was just an innocent goodnight kiss... he was kissing me, don't get me wrong, but things got a little... crazy after that. I wasn't drunk, I let it happen, I knew he loved me and I did love him too... but that bitch screwed up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I walked into RAW late and was sorry I did. I had found out that Punk had a match with Lawler later that night and I was disgusted by Punk that he challenged Jerry to a match. That comment he made last month was wrong, Yes. Stupid, Yes! Judgy, YES! Worth trying to kill the man? NO! NO! NO! I was running through the hallways looking all over for Punk, I had to talk him out of it. I hit into Cena on my way around and we both asked the same question "Where, is, Punk?"

"You don't know?!" he asked

"I just got here, _**you**_ don't know?!"

"Well, you're the one that's with him _**all**_ the time!"

"Well played Cena" and I ran off. I found Randy next. "Randy!" I said. Randy turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey Jamie" he said almost flirtatiously "What's up?"

"Where's Punk, you seen him?"

"Yeah, down the hall, right at the corner"

"Thanks Randy!" I said, hugged him, and ran. I found Punk at a thing of chairs and swung him around to face me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" I shouted at him.

"How beautiful you are when you seem mad" he said sweetly, basically an attempt to make me calm down.

"I _**am**_ mad" I hissed

"Why?"

"Jerry?"

"He'll deserve it!"

"He's not what he used to be Punk and you know it!"

"So?"

"That's a bitchy move"

"I don't have time for this" he said and pushed past me.

"You stupid little bitch" I said out loud, he didn't hear me though. After the match when Punk was walking up the ramp, I walked out, and stopped him in his tracks. "Punk... do you even realize what you did?! You did something stupid, bitchy, and uncalled for... You are _**not**_ the Punk I've been friends with my whole career... you and I are not best friends anymore Punk... do _**not**_ say a word to me... I am _**through**_ with you" and I stormed out. Punk had chased after me in an attempt to get me to not be mad. "C'mon Jamie! He deserved it and you _**know**_ it" he said, a bit aggravated, over my shoulder. I gave him the cold shoulder and wouldn't answer him, I just kept walking. "Jamie!" he said and I _**still**_ wouldn't answer that little bitch. "Jamie" he said and put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately stopped and he stopped too. "Get, your mother _**fucking **_hand _**off**_ of me" I hissed, right about to cry.

"No" he said coldly "Not until you start explaining this to me"

"YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION?!" I shouted and spun around to face him. All the workers and superstars in the area hauled it out of there when they heard me scream at Punk... they knew something bad was about to happen... 'cause Jamie don't yell. "How could you _**possibly**_ need an explanation?! You just TOTALED Jerry Lawler! A man who has been retired for _**years**_ and made a _**stupid **_comment that put a dent in your HUGE EGO! And you just couldn't let it go, could you? No... your just as stubborn as you've always been" I said and turned to leave when Punk turned me around toward him and kissed me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I pushed him back. "_**Don't**_ touch me" I said with my eyes closed looking the other way. Punk walked over and put a hand under my chin and lifted it to have me look at him. "Don't pretend you don't love it" he said. I slapped his hand away and didn't respond as I stormed off again, but that didn't drive him off. "Jamie, after what happened, you can't just walk away from me like this!" he said and then had both hands holding my shoulders and then he was right up behind me, pressed against my back. I held my breath to keep myself from breaking and turning back and kissing him. "C'mon Jamie... you can't just walk out like this" he whispered in my ear. I shivered because I loved that, and I hate that I did. "Yes, I can" I said, the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"But you know you don't want to" he pointed out.

"And how would you know if I did or not?"

"Because I know you all too well Jamie, you keep forgetting that one detail"

"Well, you still have a lot to learn, and unfortunately for you, we're no longer friends, and that means, you can't do so" I said and tried to break his grip, but he just held on tighter.

"I'm not gonna let everything we've been through in the past 6 years slip away so easily Jamie, I'm not through with you" his tone was getting less sweet and more harsh.

"The girl said she's done with you Punk" came a familiar stone cold voice. Punk turned and then immediately let go of me. I turned to see Randy standing there with an ice cold stare on Punk. God Randy, I don't know how you do this, but **damn**I love you right now! Punk walked away, with his gaze still on me as he rounded the corner and disappeared. Randy walked over to me. "You good?" he asked with even a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah, fine... though, not sure if I would be if _**you**_ hadn't shown up" I said

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" I smiled

"Right"

Randy motioned me to 'come on' and I walked along with him. He walked me to the Divas dressing room and then to my rented car in the parking lot, just to make sure Punk didn't pull anything else tonight. "Thanks again Randy" I said smiling "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't keep showing up"

"Like I said, no problem... anything for a friend"he said smiling back. He was literally only 2 inches from my face and then he leaned over and kissed me. I reached up and looped my arms around his neck and I could feel his hands on my waist. Holy shit, I thought, Randy... _**fuck**_ are you amazing! He pulled back some time later and smiled at me. "See you soon gorgeous, okay?" he asked sweetly. I nodded quietly and he walked away, last I saw, with that smile still plastered on his face. I got into my car and just sat there for a minuet. I let out a huge breath and just sat there smiling. My life is like a speeding roller coaster, isn't it? I thought, one minuet it's all going downhill and everything just sucks, and then things look up and are _**amazing!**_... Alright... when's my world gonna come crashing down again?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I have had MAJOR writer's block lately! But I'm back! Hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 11**

I walked into that night's Smackdown arena. Booker said he something planned for me, and that, for some reason, set and alarm off in my head... but I let that one slide. I got to the locker room and dropped my bag into the locker next to Layla's. "Hey Layla!" I said to Layla, who was bent over and rummaging through her bag, her Diva's Championship over her shoulder. She looked up and stood up. "Hey Jamie! Surprised to see _**you**_ here on Smackdown!" she replied smiling. We hugged and went on talking about a whole bunch of things. Some time later, after I was done with Layla, I was warming up and Kaitlyn came around behind me and scared me. "Hey Jamie!" she said. I screamed and almost slapped her. She backed up a step and held up her hands. "Whoa, what'd I do?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry Kaitlyn! I'm always a bit edgy... ***shrugs* **problems I guess" I answered with a smile.

"Oh... well, how've you been lately?" she asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Fiiine... why?"

"Oh, no reason"

"C'mon Kaitlyn, I know that look, what's up"

"So, you and Randy, huh?"

"What?"

"C'mon, everyone knows about your little kiss in the parking lot the other night"

"WHAT?!"

"As if it really matters"

"It does! What if he doesn't _**really**_ like me that way?"

"You're _**seriously**_ worried about that? 'Cause what I saw of it, he _**sure**_ seemed like he does"

"You really think?"

"I really _**know**_"

"Think I should go talk to him?"

"Go! Now!" she said shoving me forward. I smiled, hugged her, and ran to find Randy. I got around to the guy's locker room and knocked on the door ('cause I was _**not**_ pulling an AJ and walking right in). Zack opened the door and smiled at my bright little face. "Hey Jamie! What brings you around to this part of the arena?" he asked leaning on the door-frame.

"Hey Zack, Randy around?" I asked smiling.

"Uh... ***looks back and then back to Jamie*** nope... I think he just walked out, actually"

"Alright! Thanks Zack!"

"It important?" he got that same smile Kaitlyn had.

"Yeah, kinda" and I was off. I was running around aimlessly for about 10 minuets and finally heard Randy down the hall. I was about 5 feet back and heard him talking to John Cena, so I ducked behind a thing of crates. "So, you and Jamie, huh?" Cena asked him. I heard him chuckle.

"Well... kinda" he answered.

"Kinda? Why kinda?"

"Well... I don't know! I-...** *sigh***"

"Spit it out Ran"

"It's just... I like her, don't get me wrong, I'm just not sure if we're really that alike"

"What does it matter if you're alike or not?"

"It matters to me Cena! It's just the way she is"

"And what's wrong with the way she is?"

"Nothing! I know how demented she can be and all, but... she's way too perky and happy... you all know I have problems with that"

"And?"

"I mean... I want to tell her no... but everything in me is telling her yes..."

"Well Ran... it's not always what you want ***pokes Randy's forehead*** that matters... it what you _**need**_ ***pokes Randy's chest***that does" and then Cena walked away.

"Fuck Cena, you _**and**_ your stupid logic" he mumbled, loud enough that I heard it, and stalked off. I scowled. Randy you bitch! I thought you _**actually**_ liked me! I thought. I walked back toward the Diva's locker room and heard someone calling out my name. "Jamie! YO JAMIE!" It was Punk. I didn't stop, I sped up, and he caught up to me anyways. He stopped me and turned me towards him. "Jamie, please! You're driving me _**crazy**_..." he paused and smiled "In more ways then one at that, but, I will _**beg**_ for your forgiveness! I need you in my life... you honestly don't understand how fucked up my life has been lately!-"

"No, I don't, and I don't care" I cut in, my eyes narrowing.

"Jamie-"

"No Punk... I told you I'm done with you and I _**meant it**_"

"Please!"

I grabbed Punk's wrist and flung him down the hallway... and I was even surprised I could _**lift**_ him to begin with, let alone fling him down the hallway so easily! Punk sat up and looked back at me with horror. "How the fuck did you-" he got cut off by the cold stare I was giving him. I was _**not **_in the mood right now, I swear, I could just about kill _**anyone**_ around here right now. Punk just scrambled away, worried that I actually _**would**_ end up killing him if her didn't move his ass. I stalked off back to the dressing room and I was thrown a couple of 'heys' and threw 'em back, but not in the way I normally would, and nobody bothered me, they all knew I don't get mad, so they kept their distance. Before I was scheduled to go out, Booker called me out into the hallway. I walked out like the good little girl that I was and leaned against the wall outside the door. "Yeah Booker, what'd I do?" I asked.

"Well, it's what you may have done... I had you scheduled against Beth tonight, but now Punk's telling me you just flung him down the hall and he want's to face you... I came to see if it was true and if _**you**_ want to go ahead with this match" he explained.

"Alright, I'm not gonna lie to you, I did fling him down the hall... bitch was pissing me the fuck off ***shrugs*** and I guess I just lost control... and you know what? I'll give Punk what he wants... put me in the match... I'm gonna enjoy being able to give that little bitch what he deserves"

"Now, you sure about this Jamie? I don't want you getting hurt out there"

"Booker, trust me... CM Punk is the one you have to be worrying about"

"A'ite dog... Good luck... you guys are up after the next match"

"Cool, see you later Book" Booker walked away with a look of regret at ever bringing this up. I turned on my heel to go back into the locker room when I heard someone call out my name. "Jamie!" came a familiar cool tone... Randy. Fuck!, I thought, I _**really**_ don't wanna deal with this one right now! I turned back and saw Randy coming down the hall. Once he got over I moved a bit away from the door and leaned back on the wall. "Hey Jamie" he said smiling.

"Hey" I said flatly. His smile immediately dropped.

"Did it just get 20 degrees colder out here?"

"I don't know, don't ask me"

"What's _**your**_ problem?"

"As if you wouldn't know"

"No, I _**really**_ wouldn't"

"I was in the halls earlier and heard you and Cena talking, what? Thought you didn't like perky" I said coldly turned on my heel, and reached for the door. Randy grabbed my wrist. I squeezed my eyes and clenched my teeth to keep from freaking out on him. "You all _**know**_ I don't like being stopped" I hissed.

"I know, that's why I did it" he mocked.

"Why you being such a bitch now?"

"Because _**you**_ were the bitch FIRST!" I turned back to him.

"Okay, you know what? Try being broken inside by someone, strike that, TWO people you love, then you come talk to me about acting like a bitch"

"Two?"

"You and _**Punk**_ dumbass" and I went into the dressing room" Randy started banging on the door and Eve brushed past me to answer it. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Jamie" Randy said, and I could actually _**hear**_ the scowl on his face reflected in his tone. Eve turned back to me and saw I wasn't gonna come to the door. "She can't come tot he door right now, sorry Randy... try coming back later" Randy just stalked off and left me be... smart move on his part.

I got out to my match against Punk, and both ways I looked at it, he's be a loser. If I beat him, he'd be teased for being beaten by a girl and if _**he**_ won then he'd be taunted for picking on a girl... so he's basically screwed both ways. Once the bell rang we were throwing punches and each other all over the place. He hit me with a GTS and I swear to the dear high fucking Lord, I didn't feel a thing! If you weren't watching that night, I sat straight up after he hit me with it and I saw him _**and**_ the ref stumble back in fear. I swear I saw Punk mouth 'Holy SHIT! She's possessed by Satin!' and I smiled some evil demonic smile at him and I saw the fear in his eyes... I was enjoying that. All in all, I let the stupid fucker win... I eventually just walked away... because something in me was just saying 'Don't screw the fucker... all he ha left is a sliver of dignity... let him keep it'... and it was my little conscience voice! I _**had**_ to listen to it! Once I got backstage I managed to get into some random part of the building that I didn't recognize... and then Randy came down the hall. ***sarcasm*** Oh joy! Lucky me! I tried to get past him but he just grabbed my arm and dragged me backwards to the end of the hall. He held me back against the wall and I didn't bother trying to fight him right now... I just came from a match... I don't have the strength. "Jamie... I am so sorry about earlier" he pleaded, sorrow all through his beautiful blue eyes

"Well you sure didn't seem sorry when you were talking to Cena, or _**me,**_ earlier" I said, my eyes narrowing again.

"I know, I _**really**_ and _**truly**_ am sorry about it, _**all**_ of it!... I guess it might be... I've never felt this way about someone before..." his grip on me lessened, enough that it stopped hurting my arms against the wall.

"Really... well, how _**exactly**_ do I make you feel?" I asked starting to get a smile on my face and playfulness in my voice.

"Like I'm going _**crazy**_... like you're the _**only**_ person I want around _**all**_ the time..."

"Like your on top of the world?"

"***chuckles*** You took the words right out of my mouth, Sapphire"

"Maybe it's because we're so connected"

"Hah... maybe"

Then he leaned over and kissed me. At some point I felt his hands leave my arms and move to my waist. I reached up and looped my arms around his neck again. Some time later he pulled back and it just turned into a hug. "I love you Jamie" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice. Sexy mother fucker! "I love you too Randy" I whispered back. I pulled back and looked into his amazing, sparkling blue eyes. "I've gotta go get my stuff, show's probably almost over" I said.

"Awww, so soon?" he asked playfully.

"Trust me, I would _**love**_ to stay back her with you... but I gotta... we'll see each other soon enough Randy, and don't pretend like it's a lie because you _**know**_ it's not" he smiled.

"I know... see ya Sapphire" I kinda froze at that, and I thought of Cody on February 13th. I don't think I'll _**ever**_ get over that one ;) . "Uh, yeah... bye Randy" and then I was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Jamie! This is a surprise! I know I sent you an invite but being how you are when it's nota work night I didn't think you'd show up!" John joked when he opened his door. I heard the music blasting and could hear a bunch of familiar voices coming from inside the house. Cena had invited all the Superstars over to his house for a 'Just Because' party since we all work so hard and today was a day that Vince gave the entire roster off. "Well, here I am! Am I gonna be let into the house at any given time during the night or are you just gonna stand there looking at my sparkly dress like a dumbass?" I questioned him. Cena snapped back to reality and looked up at me.

"Hm? Oh yeah, come on in" he said backing up and letting me in. I was wearing a navy blue sparkly dress that went halfway down my thighs with tight black leggings underneath. I had on matching blue converse sneakers, a matching pocketbook, and I was wearing my hair down. The first person I was stopped by was Zack. "Hey Jamie, you look SSSIIICCCKKK!" he said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks Broski, right back at ya!" I said. He saw someone and headed to talk to them while I kept looking to see if I could find Randy. The next person I found was AJ. "Jamie! Didn't think you'd show up!" she said and hugged me.

"Thanks, I'm getting that a lot" I joked. I talked to about 20 people just trying to get down the front hall and didn't see a sign of Randy anywhere. I suddenly started getting this feeling that I should just walk down the hall and make a left... I did... and saw Randy and Eve making out. I know I didn't make a sound because Randy would have heard it and came after me, I just turned and ran down the hall and went to leave the house, but John stopped me at the front door. "What? Leaving already? If you're looking for R-" he started, I cut him off.

"I saw him" I said bitterly, tears starting streaming down my cheeks. I felt John pull me into his embrace. I could hear Randy's laugh not too far down the hall. I pushed off of John and grabbed the door handle. "Thanks John, but I have to go" I said hurriedly. I walked out the door and could hear footsteps behind me. John caught up to me and turned me around. "Jamie, you were so happy walking in there and then you say you saw Randy and you're bursting into tears... what the fuck did he do to you?" John asked. I could see the concern running through his eyes like electricity. I looked down and off sideways... I didn't really want to say anything. "You should get back to you party Cena" I said, making it clear that I didn't want to say anything.

"I think my friend is more important than my party" he said softly.

"John-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me"

"Then you're not going anywhere because I'm not saying shit"

"Jamie... you were crying in there, he hurt you, because the Jamie I know is all sunshine and rainbows unless someone pisses her off... get it off your chest Jamie... you'll feel better"

"He was making out with Eve" I said softly.

"He did _**WHAT**_?!"

"That's what I was thinking"

"I'm gonna kill him" John said and headed back to the house. I ran after him and grabbed his arm and he turned to me. "Get off me Jamie" he said angrily.

"John, no, this isn't gonna solve anything"

"It'll teach him not to cheat on an amazing girl like you!"

"John"

"Jamie"

"Please?"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"John, I will _**beg**_, don't do it...pplleeaassee?"

"...Alright... fine, I won't"

"Thanks John"

"If"

"If?!"

"You come back inside... because I don't know if I'll be able to help it if you aren't there to stop me"

"John!"

"You either come back in or I will get him the first chance I get"

"...Fine... but just know you're gonna die for this Cena"

"Well, I don't have to worry too much since _**you're**_ threatening me"

I playfully shoved him and we went back to the party. The first person I saw in there was Randy and a huge smile spread over his face. "Jamie! You're here!" he said happily. He walked over to hug me but I just walked the other way into the living room. I turned back when I noticed John wasn't right behind me and I saw Randy turn to him. "What's with her?" he asked. John just gave him a dirty look and walked over to me and we walked into the crowd of laughing and dancing people.

Later we were all crowded in the living room and talking about all the rivalries and things that Vince was putting us in lately and some of them seemed like they'd be real crowd pleasers. I was sitting next to John so we'd both keep away from Randy, but that didn't help because I eventually felt a tap on my shoulder, looked up, and saw it was Randy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, a look of pure concern in his eyes and on his face. I turned to John. "I'll be right back" I said then got up and walked into the other room with him. "What's up with you? You haven't said a _**WORD**_ to me since you got here" he said. I was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of me and right foot up against the wall. I shrugged, I wanted to keep up my streak of not talking to him. "A shrug, you're just gonna keep this up aren't you?" he asked getting a closer to me. I gave him a smart-ass smile and nodded. "Can you tell me what the fuck I did?! I don't see you this mad very often!"

"As if you don't know what you did you BITCH!" I yelled at him.

"No! I don't! Please enlighten me"

"I saw you and Torres making out earlier Orton, and don't give some crap that 'Oh, it's not what you think, it wasn't my fault' 'cause that'll just be a huge ass fucking lie"

"Jamie, I honestly don't-"

"Know what I'm talking about? LYING FUCKING BITCH!"

"I AM NOT LYING TO YOU JAMIE!"

"Yes you are Randy! JUST FUCKING ADMIT IT!"

By now I had both feet on the ground, my hands balled in fists by my sides, and moved away from the wall while Randy was right up in front of me. "Jamie-"

"Don't you 'Jamie' me Randy, I thought you seriously loved me, I put faith into you, I thought you wouldn't pull any stupid crap, but I was wrong"

"Jamie!"

"I got a good enough look at the both of you Randy, I saw you and Eve making out earlier, in here, I was here before you thought I was... John chased me outside when I was crying after I saw you with her"

"I-"

"No Randy... we're done... I don't give a fuck what you say or do... I'm done... we're done"

I stormed out of the room and sat back down in my spot, but to my surprise... it wasn't John sitting there anymore... it was Cody. "Hey Jamie" he said sweetly. I turned and looked at him startled.

"Oh! Hey Cody!" I said. I looked across the room and saw John sitting in a chair and he smiled at me and mouthed 'You're Welcome!'. I smiled and sat back and I felt Cody put his arm around the back of the couch.

After the party I was one of the last to leave. Before I did I walked over to John who was cleaning off the couch in the living room. "John?" I said. He looked back and saw me and then stood up and smiled. "Sapphire"

"Thanks"

"For?"

"Making my night... that was really nice of you to keep me here... most other people would have just let me go, no questions asked... thanks"

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm not most other people" he said sweetly. I hugged him tightly and then headed for the door. "See ya soon Super Cena"

"See ya Little Jamie Gem"

I smiled at the remark, grabbed my jacket off the rack and walked out. On my way down the street I heard someone call me. I turned and saw Cody Rhodes headed my way. I smiled and stood there as I waited for him to catch up. "Hey Jamie... uh, you coming to Smackdown on Friday? It's always a treat when you get to... the crowd seems to love it" he said, I could really hear the speech impediment he had right now. "Yes, actually, I am!Booker thought I should make a little appearance! I just need to steer clear of Orton"

"Why _**were** _you mad at him tonight?"

"I-... not really in the mood to talk about it... we broke up thought... I don't think he's done with me yet though"

"Don't worry Sapphire... I'll help you out... just come look for me once you have your stuff in order and we can hang out during the show"

"Thanks sounds awesome, Rhodes, thanks"

"Maybe we could grab something to eat after the show or something too?"

"That sounds nice Cody... see you Friday"

"Friday"

I hugged him and then headed for my car to get to my hotel so I could get to the airport the next afternoon so I could get to the Smackdown city early enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I had my headphones on and my music on loud enough that I could drown out the rest of the world as I kept walking through the crowded Smackdown hallways. The current song that was playing was 'Makes Me Happy' by: Drake Bell and I had a bit of a skip in my step as I dragged my things behind me to the designated Diva's Locker Room. I waved 'Hi' to everyone I passed and had a huge smile on my face as I went along knowing that I had a match against my heated rival (and one of my ex best friends) Eve Torres and I got to spend the night with one of my best friends Cody Rhodes. My curly/wavy light brown hair flowed behind me as I went down the hallway because I was trying to get down the halls as quick as possible so I didn't have to see Orton. Suddenly the song 'Voices' by: Jim Johnston (Randy's theme song for those of you who don't know that) came on and I stopped dead in my tracks and the smile immediately dropped from my face. My iPod may be on shuffle but that ain't a coincidence... bitch has gotta be around here somewhere... and by somewhere... I mean about 5 yards away. I quietly strolled my things down the hallway and right when I thought I was in the clear... I heard his voice faintly through my music. I bolted and got to the Locker Room before he could catch me... but I shoulda known that he'd get there before me because he was right up behind me and he took my headphones off, turned me around, and pinned me to the wall next to the locker room before I had a chance to protest or fight back. I struggled against his grip but it was no use... he's always been stronger than me. Me trying to fight past him is like Heath Slater winning a match without 3MB... impossible. "Get off me Randy" I hissed looking in the other direction.

"Look at me" he pleaded.

"No"

"Jamie"

"Orton I'm fucking serious... get the _**fuck**_ off of me"

"Just _**listen to me**_!"

"WHY?! So you can _**lie**_ to me and tell me that it _**wasn't**_ you at the party?! I don't fucking _**THINK SO**_!" I shouted in his face finally turning and looking at him. He saw the massive amount of hurt, betrayal, and heartache in my eyes and let go of me and backed off. I grabbed my things and started to go into the locker room with tears streaming down my cheeks when my bag got stopped by Randy's foot. I looked back at him and saw the remorse on his face and the sorrow in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry" he said softly.

"Too little too _**fucking**_ late Orton" I said and yanked my bag over his foot and into the room.

I walked out of the room a good hour later, just before the show started, and went to the guy's locker room to find Cody. I knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by Cody Rhodes himself. He smiled warmly at seeing me. "Wow... and here I thought you were just kidding!" he confessed. I did a fake hurt expression. "Me? Joke? About spending time with one of my _**best**_ friends? Never!" I answered sweetly. He smiled that million dollar smile that made me melt inside every single time. "Give me like 5 minuets and I'll be out, okay?" he offered.

"Awesome" I responded, only now realizing that he was only in a towel. I backed up and leaned against the opposite wall as he shut the door only to emerge what only seemed like seconds later. He had on his white ring gear and his 'CR' decal grey shirt and had his black boxer robe in his hand. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked down the hall to the catering area where everyone normally was. We hung out and laughed with everyone who was there and that all lifted my spirit so fucking much... I felt like a new Jamie! :) . Soon enough it was time for Cody's match and I decided to go out to ringside to cheer him on. We were in the gorilla before the match and Cody knew his music was going to blare any second. Jamie, I need to say something" he said quickly. The smile I had on my quickly dropped. "What? Is something wrong Cody?" I asked with concern. He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong but... Jamie, I-" and I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because the music blared right above our heads and I can't read lips most of the time. He looked back towards the curtain and I could clearly read the word "SHIT!" cross his lips. He turned back to me, smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along.

I was spinning around cross-legged in my chair at commentary. I eventually stopped and put on my headset. "And we're joined here at commentary by everyone favorite peppy little diva, Jamie Sapphire" Michael Cole stated. I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too Cole" I responded. Josh Matthews and him looked surprised at one another that I was even slightly happy to see Cole... it had always been apparent that I never like Cole. "Jamie... are you okay?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah, never better! In fact... better than I've been in a _**lllooonnnggg**_ time!" I answered "And it is really awesome to be back on Smackdown! And it's cool to see you too Josh!" He and Cole gave each other another look like I was crazy and went back to commentating about all the events happening in the WWE right now. I looked up at Cody who looked back and smiled. I'd never lost my love for Cody, but he has to understand... I've seen enough chick flicks and sappy shows to know that when someone gets cut off like that they're about to say I love you' and I just broke up with Randy... I may have wanted him since day 1... but I'm not ready to have a relationship right now. Just then, Heath Slater's music hit and I saw the long haired, guitar obsessed, poor excuse for a WWE wrestler come out. I sat back and rolled my eyes and waited for the match to start. Once Cody beat Slater he came over to me in a better mood than he was in before, and dragged me backstage. We ran through the halls like children and I felt like I was rubbing off on him too much with the fact that he was running like a child with me. Eventually, just because I'm me, I tripped and accidentally fell on Cody and we toppled to the floor, and he somehow landed on top of me. We both laughed at how stupid I was and then he sat back and he helped me sit up, even though I would have been capable enough to do that myself. "Cody, I think I'm rubbing off on you too much" I said smiling.

"And why is that?" he asked smiling back.

"Because you were running through the halls like a child with me, which is something only I do.. all. the. time." he chuckled.

"What can I say? I learned from the best!" he joked. Before I could really stop him or tell what was happening, Cody leaned over and kissed me. Very shortly after he did I pulled back, hugged my knees, and put my chin on the top of my knees. Cody looked at me with a confused expression because he would have thought I would have deepened the kiss, not pulled away so soon. "Did I do something?" he asked caringly and confusedly.

"Cody, I can't" I answered simply.

"Can't what?... Go out?"

"Mm hm"

"'Cause you just broke up with Randy?"

"Yup"

"I'm sorry Jamie... I- I didn't mean too-"

"I know you didn't Cody... I just need a friend right now... if it won't drive you crazy too be my friend anyways" I joked. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him. "It's fine Jamie, I get it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine"

"Thanks Cody"

He smiled and then took his hand away and looked over in another direction and he pulled his knees up like I did. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he wouldn't look at me.

"What is it Cody"

"Nothing"

"Look at me and say that"

He turned his head back to me and fake smiled "Nothing"

"*sigh* You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

His eyes lit up like a kid's eyes in front of candy "Really?"

"Just one, okay?"

"Promise I won't bug you about any of it again"

"Alright"

I moved over, right next to him, and then pulled him over and kissed him. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I may have said one thing to him, but I was thinking something completely different... and that was I wanted him so badly... but just telling him I didn't and giving in after kissing him wouldn't cut it for me. After a while I pulled back and started into his amazing blue eyes and saw they were sparkling like crazy. I decided I'd give into him eventually... just not then. He tried to kiss me again but I moved my head back and he ended up accidentally kissing my neck. He moved back and blushed and so did I. "ARE YOU FUCKING _**SERIOUS?!**_" Came Randy's familiar harsh voice. We both looked over at him and saw the anger in his eyes. Cody scrambled to his feet and started running and Randy tried to go after him but I grabbed onto his leg and wouldn't let go. He tried dragging me along, but that got him nowhere. "Jamie, get _**off**_" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"No" I answered angrily.

"Get _**OFF**_ Jamie"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt my best guy friend"

"Oh yeah, you two are _**real**_ good friends"

"Randy it's not like that"

"Really"

"Really"

I stood up and looked at his disbelieving face. "You're a liar" he accused.

"No I'm not... I gave him one kiss because he wouldn't smile, and you all know I _**love**_ that boy's smile, and he promised he wouldn't aske for it again, and then after I pulled away he tried to be slick and kiss me again but I moved back and he accidentally kissed my neck"

"I don't believe you"

"You can not believe me all you want, it's the truth"

He sighed and I knew he'd just cooled off. "Look Jamie... I'll own up to what I did the other night... IT was all Eve though, I'll bet she's just trying to stir shit up... I shoved her back once she did though... I regretted it ever happened and I wish you'd never seen that and had your heart shattered... I will do anything, Jamie, _**anything**_ to get you back"

I bit my bottom lip and looked off to the side... I knew I couldn't let him off the hook that easily. "Thanks Randy... but I can't take you back... not now... but maybe later... Sorry if that isn't the answer you're looking for but that's it" I said and started to walk away but Randy just spun me around and kissed me. I tried to fight it but he refused to let me go and eventually he pulled back. "Jamie, I can't let you go that easily" he said straightly. I felt myself heat up the way I heat up when Punk pisses me off and before I knew it, I had managed to get out of Randy's grip and shove him backwards onto his ass. He looked up at me in shock and I turned and walked away.

Me and Cody went to a nearby club after the show and grabbed a burger in there. They had really good music and really good food. We talked for the longest time and then I eventually realized that most of the WWE locker room was there. I waved some of our friends off the dance floor and they grabbed some chairs and sat down. We talked for forever and then it was about 2:30 and the place was closing. Cody drove me to the hotel since I didn't rent a car myself from the airport. He walked me up to my room and I looked up at him before I walked in. "Cody?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Being an amazing friend when I needed one"

"Anytime Jamie... you have my number, I'm always here" he smiled. I hugged him and then kissed his cheek just to be annoying. He smiled at me. "Night Sapphire"

"Night Rhodes"

Then I walked into my room, and seven billion thoughts of Cody were buzzing through my head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I had gotten 10,000 texts and calls from my friends and family while I just lounged around at home since I had no WWE events scheduled for the day, but yet everyone else miraculously did. It was about 4:30 pm, I had just finished watching the whole second season of my all time favorite show, Haven **(1)**, when I heard a knock on my door. I hopped up off the couch and went to answer the door. I was in my baggy silver sweatpants, purple spaghetti strap shirt, and rainbow socks. I opened the door and found a KISS T-shirt being shoved at me. I took the shirt out of whoever was holding it's hands and found myself looking at Zack Ryder and Cody Rhodes. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they said in unison. I smiled warmly at them. "Thanks guys! What are you doing here? I mean Ryder, I can see you being here 'cause you live like about an hour away but Cody, all the way from Georgia to New York? What's up?" I asked moving out of the way to let them in. They walked in and had goofy smiles on their faces like I was going to enjoy what they were about to say. I shut the door and they turned to look at me. "Alright... there's a reason we handed you that T-shirt when you walked in" Cody explained.

"I could have guessed that"

"And it's going to be _**SSSIIICCCKK**_" Zack added.

"Okay, go on"

"We're taking you to the KISS and Motley Crue tour concert tonight!"** (2)** Cody confessed. My mouth dropped open and I stared at them, and I knew my eyes were huge like a child's looking at a pile of candy. Suddenly a smile started creeping onto my face and I said "Holy...SHIT!" and I ran over and Zack caught me when I jumped and attack hugged him. Once he put me down I did the same to Cody and once _**he**_ put me down I looked at them and shouted "You guys are like _**the**_ greatest friends _**EVER**_! Go into the living room, I'll be back in a few, I have to change" I said as I ran to my room. I pulled out some black leggings, put on my new KISS T-shirt, and took my hair out of the scrunchie and brushed it so it _**WASN'T**_ a curly mess. I put on black eye liner, dark purple eye shadow, and dark purple lipstick. I grabbed my old knee high biker boots out of the closet and put them on and walked out to the boys. Once they heard my footsteps in the doorway they looked over at me and their jaws just dropped. I smiled mockingly at them. "So? How do I look?" I asked spinning around in a circle. They looked at each other and then back at me and just said "Amazing"

We were on the road for about an hour or an hour and a half heading out to Jones Beach **(3)**. Ryder was driving and Cody sat in the back with me, but I made it clear, without even saying anything to him, that if he tried anything the only thing he would be seeing was a doctor. We were listening to KISS and Motley Crue the entire ride, and it was because I saw the CDs and asked him to play them... nobody can seem to resist when I give the puppy dog eyes! :p . Once we parked the car we walked around a bit and checked out the scenery since we had about 1 hour and 40 minuets before the show (it was 6:20 and the concert was at 8). We had to sign, like, 4,000 autographs for fans that were at the concert, and it didn't phase me the slightest bit because 2 of my _**BEST**_ friends were taking me to a KISS concert for my birthday, so I didn't care that I had to sign some autographs! It was about 7:30 so we went to get our seats, and right before we went through security I got attack hugged from behind. I screamed and he let go and when I turned around I saw it was Cena and screamed happily this time and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Jamie" he said sweetly. I let go and backed up a little, my smile still plastered on my face. "Oh my God! John! What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"We got him a ticket too" Cody said from behind me. I looked back at him and smiled and then back at John.

"And honestly Jamie, did you really think I was going to miss seeing you on your birthday?" he asked sweetly.

"Guess I should have know better" I answered, a slight giggle escaping my lips.

"You look great like that Jamie! Though... I think you look better without make-up"

"Thanks... well, it's a rock concert, and I thought I'd look the part!"

"Well you did a really good job"

I smiled and then we went in to the concert.

"Yo Ryder! Where are our seats?" I called back to him. He took out the tickets and pointed into the front opening and I walked in. I looked around at the sight of the huge amount of people packing into the amphitheater to watch the show, and the fact that we were ground floor made it all the better. Ryder directed me all the way to the front row and I looked back at them. "Front row? **(4)** You guys didn't have to go that far! Getting me here was enough!" I said smiling, but feeling bad that they went to that much trouble.

"Jaim... it's your birthday... _**nothing**_ is too much for you" Cody said from behind Ryder. I turned back and followed John into the row and just sat in my seat, looking up at the stage in awe. It was Cody, Ryder, me, John and we got in our seats just as they dropped the curtain to signal the concert was starting soon. I watched the people put up the final touched and then noticed a clock ticking behind the giant roller coaster drum set... and just being me, I started spazzing out. Motley Crue was the first act out and I watched with enthusiasm because that just showed they were saving the best act for last. I was leaning on the rail in front of me, my eyes lighting up with all the different songs and lights and crazy things they were doing. Finally we got drenched by Tommy Lee after their part of the concert was over **(5)** and I still didn't care, in fact... I was actually fine with it, it wasn't cold out so it's not like I was freezing or anything. The guys were complaining a bit because they weren't planning on getting drenched by a band, but I told them to quit whining. At intermission I was, like, the only person left in the outside of the theater because everyone went to buy something to eat or use the bathroom or whatever and the guys went too. I was sitting there looking around like some lost child in an amusement park because I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that I was here, front row, about to watch my all time favorite rock band play live. I caught a glimpse of someone pointing to me backstage but just brushed it off as me just seeing things. I turned around in my seat and was sitting cross-legged backwards looking at the few people still here and the size of the theater itself. "Excuse me, are you Jamie Sapphire?" came a voice from behind me that I was convinced I knew, but wasn't sure. "Sure am! Who's ask-" I turned around to face the person and stopped dead mid-sentence as I found myself looking back at Motley Crue and KISS themselves, and it was Tommy Lee who had asked the question. I must've looked like I was having a heart attack (and I kinda was) because Tommy asked "Are you okay? Do you need me to call a doctor or something?" I slowly shook my head.

"You're... K-K-KISS and M-M-Motley C-Crue" I stammered not believing what I was seeing. Gene nodded.

"Yeah, we are, we all love the WWE, we watch all the time" Gene Simmons stated

"And you're our favorite Diva" added Paul Stanley.

"I noticed you and the other 3 superstars when we were performing... but I wasn't sure if it was you guys at first, so I had Tommy check for me... and he did when he drenched you guys" explained Vince Neil. I was smiling and nodding like an idiot not knowing what to say. They all looked back and for the between each other and then back at me. "Sure you're okay? Don't wanna sent you to a hospital before Monday Night RAW" joked Tommy Thayer.

"Hm? Oh, no... just can't believe I'm here and now I'm talking to you guys... trying to take it all in... I have some slight problems with that" I explained."Hey, where are the three Superstars you came with?" asked Tommy Lee.

"Bathroom" I answered nonchalantly.

"we gotta get backstage, we have to perform soon" Gene Simmons said.

"Wait!" they all looked at me "Can I have a picture?"

"No problem!" assured Vince Neil. He called over one of the security guards who helped me over the gate and took my picture with the bands, then they waved and went backstage for the show and the security guard helped me back over, gave me back my phone, and walked away. Just about then the guys got back and were looking back and forth between me and the stage. "Was that the bands?" Cody asked. I nodded happily and showed them the picture.

"_**SSSIIICCCKKK!**_" responded Zack.

"You're having a pretty good birthday Jamie, aren't you?" John asked. I nodded happily and let him back to his seat.

Right near the end of the concert it started raining and John put his jacket over my head since he was the only one sensible enough to have brought a jacket with him. The concert went through like it was supposed to because no weather shit was stopping KISS from finishing their act** (6)**, just because they're bad ass rock gods. After the concert, Zack offered to drive me home but I didn't want him to have to worry about driving back out here to Long Island after dropping me off and John said he'd just grab a hotel room back where I live or something and wait to drive home 'till tomorrow. I hugged Zack and Cody **(7)** and said thanks again for the concert and the T-shirt and making today the best birthday I'd had in a _**LONG **_time. They hopped in their car and then John and I ran to his car which wasn't too much farther from where we were. We drove for almost 2 hours because we had traffic on our way out of the concert and John managed to get himself lost on the drive back home. It was 12:30 midnight by the time we got back to my house, and by then I just told John to stay at my house for the night. We ran into the house and I got out some of my oversized clothes for John to have (because I love wearing oversized clothes to bed... they're really comfortable :) ) and they fit him perfectly. I showed John the guest bedroom and we both crashed right when we went into our rooms. I slept 'till about noon that day and when I got up John was gone. He left a note to me saying he left at about 9:30 because he wanted to beat any traffic while not dying falling asleep being the wheel and that he'd call me once he got home because he knew I liked knowing my friends got home safely. I smiled and threw the note in a drawer and made myself something to eat. About 20 minuets later I got a call from John telling me he was in a mess of traffic and that he'd be fine and he'd be home in like 5 minuets. After I got off the phone I had just realized that I needed to get on my flight in about 3 hours to head out to the next city for RAW, then I started hurrying to pack my things, because I'm a dumbass who had completely forgotten until I saw my plane ticket on top of my microwave... luckily I look at my microwave _**all**_ the time :p .

**A/N-**

**(1) I don't own the miracle of television that is called Haven (on SyFy)**

**(2) I actually went and saw that concert last year on September 22****nd**** and it was ****_AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE_**

**(3) That's actually where the concert was (in the amphitheater at Jones Beach)**

**(4) I wish... I was somewhere up top**

**(5) That actually happened in the concert to the people who were in the first few rows**

**(6) That also happened... it was raining and they didn't stop... 'cause they just that bad ass! **

**(7) I swear I only ****_just_**** noticed that joke ;) :p**

**A/N- This was kinda just a filler chapter 'cause i had nothing, and i wanted to continue with _something_, sorry if this didn't fill the potential it should have any of you that are still reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I strolled in to Monday Night Raw, keeping a careful eye out so I could avoid Randy and Punk because Randy's still been on my case I never fucking know what kind of shit is going through Punk's head lately. I was headed towards where I was told the Diva's locker room was tonight and then I saw an arm go around my shoulders in front of me and I was about to turn around and smack somebody when I noticed the tan skin and the white wrap on the hands. I let go of my bag and leaned back onto his shoulder. "Hey Cody" I said smiling and trying to look back at him but I couldn't quite see him.

"Aww, how'd you know it was me?" he asked slightly disappointed and let go of me.

"I know so many things about my best friends, you... I just happen to know what your arms look like"

"You sure are something Jamie"

"Thanks!" I said turning around "You need something? Or you just come to say hi?"

"Uh, both actually... Randy's on a rampage, Punk's trying to find you, and, is that a new shirt?"

"Okay so fuck, shit, and yes... it is... you like?"

"Looks nice"

"Thanks"

"You gonna be okay? You want me to swing by?"

"Uh... nah, I feel like shit will get worse if you're there"

"Why?"

"No idea... just one of my feelings"

"Alright... I've learned to trust what you're telling me so I'ma just go with it"

"Thanks Cody, at least _**somebody**_ listens to me"

I kissed his cheek and ran off to the Diva's Locker Room. I opened the door and found everyone doing whatever and saw Punk in there talking to Eve since everyone was dressed and ready to go. Punk turned around and saw me standing there and smiled like he always used to because he knew I found it attractive, and even being mad at him for months, I still found it attractive. Punk walked over and grabbed my hand. "Can I talk to you?" he asked sweetly.

"Not really, if you hadn't noticed, I still need to get ready" I said back in an uninterested tone.

"Jamie, please? I'll beg! Just give me 5 minuets and I won't bug you the rest of the night, hell, I'll steer completely clear of you if you want me too!" I stood there looking up at him and finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, 5 minuets" I answered. Punk smiled and dragged me outside the door. I leaned up against the wall and Punk stood only about a foot or 2 away, far enough that I didn't wanna punch him, but close enough that he could keep me from leaving.

"Alright Jamie... I finally get it! I've been an asshole! I almost killed an innocent, older, and awesome Hall of Famer... and it was all because he said something I didn't like. I was stupid and pissed off because of the Rock and it hit a bad nerve... I was and still am a dumbass but I'm smart enough to know when I'm wrong and when to admit it... I've apologized to Jerry already but the board want to keep the feud going for a little while longer... Now, I know this is a long shot, and I don't deserve it... but would you ever be able to forgive me so we could be friends again?" Punk asked lightly. I smiled at him and I hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms around me too and lean his head down on my shoulder. "That's all I wanted you to say Punk" I said quietly. He let go and smiled at me.

"I gotta go... catch you later?" he asked. I smiled, a real smile, and nodded.

"Later Punk" I answered. He turned and jogged down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. I turned around and found myself face to face with Randy... well... about as close as that can get since I'm like half a foot smaller than him. "Randy" I said trying to push past him into the Locker Room but he just put his arm out and stopped me. "Jamie, please, give me a minuet?" he asked sympathetically.

"And why should I?" I snapped back.

"Because you gave CM Punk, a guy you haven't talked to in _**months,**_ a few minuets"

I bit the inside of my mouth in annoyance. "Fine" I grumbled and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you wanna go get ready first? I don't mind waiting a few minuets"

"Yeah, thanks" I walked past him and into the Locker Room because I was like the 3rd match so I'd talk to Randy while I was warming up.

I had my leg up on a stack of crates and was stretching out my leg muscles and was staring at Randy who was in front of me. "What was it you were gonna say Orton?" I asked uninterestedly. Randy shook his head and came back to reality. "Right, uh... Look, I meant what I said a few weeks ago... I'm sorry for everything that happened at Cena's party, I never wanted anyone more than I want you... It's not even that I _**want**_ you Jamie, I _**need**_ you... My life has been falling apart without you. My anger problems are even worse than they were before we went out and it's because you kept me calm... I'm not the nicest person, and you are... you bring out the best in me Jamie... I love you... and I _**need**_ you... please stop pushing me away?" he pleaded with me. I switched my legs and he walked around to the other side of me so he would be looking at me face. "Randy, I meant what I said when I said I couldn't take you back... It's not that I don't love you... it's that I'm not sure I can _**trust**_ you" I explained and took my leg down and started stretching my right arm over my head.

"But it wasn't my fault that-"

"Ah ah ah... stop with the bullshit... Neither you nor I can prove that so until you _**can**_ prove that to me... what you're telling me is bullshit and you are a cheating bitch" I switched arms.

"And how am I supposed to prove it to you?"

"Did anyone see this?... anyone that I _**trust**_?"

"I don't think so, no"

"Then you can't, and I don't care... When I say something I mean what I s-" I was cut off by Randy kissing me and I quickly dropped my hands to his shoulders and shoved him backwards. "You don't fucking listen _**do you?!**_"

"I do but you won't listen to _**me!**_"

"I have no god damn choice _**but**_ to listen to you! I don't want you back so just get the fuck _**out**_ of my _**life!**_" I shouted in his face and stormed off. He was about to come after me but I heard Vickie stop him because she had some type of proposal for him, so he had no choice but to stay. I went to the guy's locker room and banged on the door. Titus O'Neil opened the door and smiled. "Well if it isn't little Jamie Sapphire, what'chyou need?" he asked.

"Cena" I answered straight faced and slightly agitated. Titus looked a little scared at how unhappy I was and motioned me just to wait a second and then the door shut in front of me. The door opened a few moments later with Cena's smiling face greeting me. "Hey Jamie! Titus said you were looking for me, what's up?" he asked his smile dropping a little at my sour expression.

"Would you mind hanging with me tonight? Randy's being a bitch and I don't wanna go around alone... and I don't wanna be around Cody if I run into Randy again because Randy will just rip him to pieces after a few weeks ago"

"Why, what happened a few weeks ago?"

"Don't worry about it... just, please?"

"Alright Jamie, but I don't see how I'll be of any more help to you than Cody would be"

"Oh believe me, you'll be more focused"

"Huh?" he asked walking out of the locker room and following me down the hall. I sighed at how naive Cena was.

"Isn't it obvious? Cody's crushing on me"

"Really?! And you'd think I would have picked up on that!"

"I really did though"

He chuckled and caught up the few steps I was ahead of him. We walked past the gorilla and I heard someone calling my name. "Jamie! JAMIE!" and I immediately pinpointed Punk's voice. I turned around and saw John take a step forward as if ready to kill Punk if he got too close. I smiled and shook my head looking up at how seriously John was taking his task. "Cena, it's fine, Punk and I are cool" I explained and hugged Punk when he got over to us. I turned back to Cena and he was looking at us with that confused sideways glance that people I know seem to use so well. I shook my head. "Me and Punk made up before the show started... he finally learned how to admit when he's been an asshole!" I joked. I heard Punk chuckle a little and John just shook his head and smiled.

"Alright Jamie! Whatever makes you happy! You want me to stick around or you gonna hang out with your old buddy?" John asked motioning to Punk.

"You mind?"

"Not at all, catch you later"

John turned and walked off. I looked up at Punk who smiled down at me. "I'm really glad we can be friends again Jaim... I was falling apart without you" Punk said sweetly.

"I noticed" I joked. Punk shook his head and (I'm guessing) impulsively kissed me. He pulled back realizing what he did and ran a hand back over his hair and turned the other way. I grabbed his shoulder and he looked over at me. "It's what you're used to... scratch that... _**we're**_ used to, it was a screw up, it happens... calm down" I said looking innocently up at him.

"You really know how to make someone feel like they're not a complete screw up, you know that?" Punk responded.

"Thanks" He slid his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him smiling. "Feels good to be getting back to normal"

"You could say that again" Punk said as we started walking. Punk was telling me about everything that he was supposed to go up against in the next few months and I couldn't help but keep that one ear open for anything that might indicate he was lying to me about really being sorry... because he's lied convincingly to me in the past... and I knew for a fact... nothing was gonna stop him from lying to me again. I heard Alicia Fox's music go off and my eyes went wide. "SHIT!" I yelled and broke off in a run for the gorilla. I heard Punk chasing after me and calling my name but I wouldn't slow down and I got there just as my theme song "Get The Party Started" by: P!NK go off. I walked out and the crowd was roaring with cheers just because I happen to be that one person that everyone likes ;) (multiple senses with that ;) :p ) . I suddenly started hearing boos sprinkled everywhere and turned around to find Punk walking out behind me. I walked up the ramp with him and then he decided to walk over and sit at commentary. I saw Alicia motion her head toward Punk and I nodded. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled a little and I can understand that, nobody thought that in a million years I would ever be friends with Punk again... but he's still red flagged... I don't have complete faith in him yet. Alicia beat me and I was cool with it, can't win everything, right? And plus Punk was being a dumbass at commentary! Ever time I look over this bitch had some stupid face he just _**had**_ to do! I slipped out of the ring and Punk ran up the ramp after me. Backstage I heard Cody calling me from down the hall. "Oh great, this clown" Punk muttered. I punched his arm half as hard as I could and he grabbed it and looked over at me like 'The fuck was that for?' and Cody got over to us. He looked over at Punk. "Explain?" he asked pointing at Punk and looking at me.

"Apologized, very convincingly at that" I explained, and he knows I'm pretty forgiving... depending on what you did and how much you really mean you apology. Rhodes shrugged. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something after the show or something?" he asked. Punk was about to say something but I jumped right in so I could piss Punk off and test him to see if he really means what he says. "I'd love to Cody, I see you in the parking lot after the show" I responded. Cody smiled triumphantly and walked off trying to get someone's attention down the hall. Punk looked down at me. "Care to explain?" he asked.

"No" I answered simply, turned, and 'AJ skipped' away.

I slipped on my faded jeans and my black bedazzled T-shirt that had slits down the back so I wore a light blue undershirt and my bedazzled light blue hi-tops. I walked out rolling my shit behind me when Punk came out of nowhere. "So... where are you and Rhodes going tonight?" he asked nonchalantly slipping his arm over my shoulders. I giggled a little to myself.

"We're going to 'Get Lost' on 'Stay the fuck out of this' avenue!" I answered ducking under his arm and glaring at him with a smile. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"C'mon Sapphire, you know I'm just trying to look out for my best friend"

"Is it that, or are you just trying to fuck up my date, and yes I said _**date**_, just so you can have me all to yourself?"

"Me?" Punk put a hand on his chest "Why I never-"

"Save the bullshit Punk, I've always known you love me"

"I do not"

"Really? Because I remember distinctly last year after you got back that you had an interview with Josh Matthews" Punk was getting a 'Fuck! She knows!' kind of look on his face "Shall I go on?"

"I wanna see what you know"

"And during that interview, you revealed to everyone that you love me"

"Fuck"

"HA!"

I turned and ran down the hall and got everything in my car. I quickly started the engine and drove off as soon as I saw Punk enter the parking lot.

_I walked through the doors of the RAW arena where I would finally be making my debut after the longest time in NXT. My bubbly personality and unfamiliar face caught many worker's gazes and I got a whole bunch of hellos. My bag was slung over my shoulder because I hadn't really brought much, not really knowing how much of a larger scale awaited me compared to NXT. I walked along and bumped shoulders with a guy about 2 inches taller than me with perfect tan skin, slightly defined muscles, and spectacular, captivating blue eyes. "Watch where you're- are you new?" he asked not recognizing my face, not that I'd expect anyone around here to._

"_Yeah, sorry, my name is Jamie Sapphire"_

"_Cody Rhodes"_

_He shook my hand and just walked off, not even bothering to talk to me further, and I was hoping that I wasn't the only one he does this to. "Don't worry about him... Cody can be a real asshole" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man about 3 inches taller than, straight dark brown hair down to his shoulders, and tattoos running all down his arms, which I assumed didn't just stop at the sleeve, and a lip ring. I smiled warmly._

"_I'm Jamie, CM Punk, if I recall correctly?" I asked closing one eye in thought trying to make sure I got his wrestler name right._

"_And you do remember correctly. This business, if you didn't already know, is hectic and beyond crazy... C'mon, I'll show you around... and stay close... can't have your pretty little face getting hurt on your first day"_

"Jamie?" came Cody's concerned voice from behind me.

"Hm? Sorry... I've been out of it all day" I answered. We were in the hotel about to head out but Cody had to grab something out of his room so I just stared out the window, Punk was the only thing on my mind... Going back to normal alright.

"Something bothering you?" he came over and sat across from me in the other chair that was next to the window.

"No, let's go" I said getting up but Cody quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my chair.

"Jamie, what's up with you?" he asked straightly. I hated it when he got like this... because right about now he isn't gonna stop until I give him a valid answer, and we've become close enough since I broke off from Punk that he can see straight through any bullshit lie I try and give him. "It's not that anything's really wrong it's just..." I sighed, not really wanting to admit I wasn't completely convinced by Punk "I still have doubts"

"About?"

"About if Punk is pulling _**bullshit**_ on me again!" I said and got up. I started pacing around the room and Cody got up and tried to calm me down.

"Look Jamie... I'll help you figure that out, any time, and venue... I promise... now... if you don't wanna go out tonight, we don't have to... we can go out any time-"

"Would you mind?"

"Not really, no... I just wanna be able to see that smile of yours... I hate seeing you stressed out like this"

"You mind if I hang out here with you for a little while? I don't want you to have cleared anything out for nothing"

"No problem... any time with you is good enough" he smiled sweetly and we sat down and looked out at the amazing view from our seats.

"Jamie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry any of this shit has to be happening to you"

"I have you to get me through it Rhodes... nothing can touch me"

The smile slowly fade from both of our faces as we both leaned in and our lips touched. I reached up and felt the soft skin on the side of his face and his hand trailed down my side. I immediately pulled back because I couldn't let things escalate... I needed to figure shit out first. "Cody-"

"It's fine, I'm sorry"

"Don't be... I needed that"

I smiled and got up. I heard Cody mumbled "I needed that too" hoping I didn't hear, but I did. I walked out and down the hall to my room. Why does everything always have to happen at once?

**A/N- I got the flashback idea from AuntJackie, my favorite WWE author on FanFiction! Hope she doesn't mind I borrowed it! :p ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I pulled down my sleeves as I walked into the arena for Smackdown. I had on my sapphire blue sweatshirt that had 'Jamie' written across the back in big white bubble letters. A hand went on my shoulder and I tuned to backhand someone across the face but Cena caught my hand and lowered it. "Relax Sapphire, it's just me" he said smiling. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. "Jesus Cena, don't do that to me!" I said pulling my hand out of his hold and hugging him and he wrapped me back. I pulled back and smiled softly up at him. "Glad to see someone who I don't want to kill" I said, he chuckled. He looked down at my sweatshirt and back up at me with a little concern.

"How are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's fucking a million degrees in here! And _**you**_ of all fucking people are normally skipping around in shorts and a tank top!... the fuck's up?" he asked grabbing hold of my wrist again. I looked down at his hand, which wasn't loosening at all. "Nothing, just cold Cena" I answered a bit shakily. He reached his other hand over and started to push up my sleeve but there was a call from down the hall. "EXCUSE ME! Jamie! I need you!" called Vickie from her office door looking at us. Cena immediately dropped my arm and I almost _**ran**_ down the hall. I dropped onto the couch in Vickie's office and she stood looking at me in that way that Vickie does. "So?" I asked "What was the save for?" she looked at me funny.

"Save? What do you mean 'save?" she asked. My eyes went wide.

"Uh, nothing... moving on, what'd you need me for?"

"Okay... um, We're thinking of putting you up for a rivalry with Kaitlyn which will end you in the Diva's Championship #1 contender slot" she explained. I jumped up off the couch, right up in front of her. "You serious?!" I asked happily.

"Yes, Jaime, I am... now go... I need to think" she said shooing me off. I burst out through the doors and started spinning around like a ballerina because I was finally getting my Diva's Championship shot... and it's about time that I finally got one. I pranced down the hall and toppled over Rhodes who was ting his boot. I was laying on the floor, looking up at his shocked face. "Holy shit! Jamie, are you okay?!" he asked moving over to me, one hand on my stomach, the other next to my head. I just smiled.

"Helllloooooo my dear Rhode Scholar" I answered over happy and I think he thought I was on some sort of drug.

"Uh, Jamie?"

"Mm hm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm _**better**_ than okay! I'm _**SPECTACULAR!**__" _I answered jolting upright. Cody sat back and looked at me. "I just found out that I'm gonna get a _**title shot!**_" I explained. His face lit up.

"Jamie! That's amazing!" he said. I hugged him tightly and then he noticed I was wearing a sweatshirt and pulled back. "Jamie? Aren't you hot? It's a billion degrees in here" he stated.

"Yeah, actually, I am a bit hot" I said and started to pull the sweatshirt up over my head to take it off but then remembered why I had it on in the first place and pulled it back down. "You know what? I'm actually not all that hot" I lied and got up, by Cody grabbed my arm and pulled himself up. I looked the other way but he turned my face towards his and locked my eyes so I wouldn't look away. "Jamie... what don't you want me to see?" he asked. "Did you get a tattoo?" he asked. I stared up at him blankly and looked down at my arm and then back up at my eyes. I pulled my arm away, turned around, and ran.

I was punching the punching bag they had in a little training room backstage and had my music blasting. I'd thrown m sweatshirt off to the side because I knew nobody was gonna be coming around here all night, nobody ever really does. _"The paparazzi, line up like Nazis, watching every move that I make! Lighting up the sky like a flash bolt shining like a brand new star! Come on come on come on come on come on come ooooonnnnn!" _were the blasting lyrics of 'Bombastic' by: Salme Dahlstrom. I saw Cody open the door and walk in, in the mirrors. I quickly threw on my sweatshirt and turned to him, turning off my music and putting it in my knapsack. "Hey Cody" I said breathlessly, I'd been in here for half the night already, furiously taking my built up anger out on the punching bag. He looked a me straightly, no smile that usually graced his face when he's around me. "Take the damn sweatshirt off Sapphire" he said.

"No" I answered, the smile dropping from my face too.

"You're gonna pass out Jamie, you've been in here all night... I just thought you needed a little time to yourself... that's why I didn't bother you"

"Liar, I'll bet you've been trying to find me all night"

"Jamie" he said reaching out to grab my shoulder but I just turned and walked back to the punching bag.

"Just... leave me alone"

"Take off the sweatshirt!"

"_**WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE OFF THE FUCKING SWEATSHIRT?!**_"

"Because I will _**bet**_ you that I know why you won't" My eyes widened at his challenge. I shook my head quietly and he came right up in front of me. He grabbed the hem of my sweatshirt. "Take it off, or I'll do it for you" he said. I shoved him back wards and he came back at me and pinned me against the wall. "You know that all I'm fucking trying to do is help you, so why the fuck are you being so reluctant?!" he growled in my face. My eyes started tearing.

"Because I didn't even realize what the fuck was going on until I had already done it Rhodes... do you remember that night like 5 days ago at the hotel?" he nodded "Well... my life has been going over the edge since Punk and I split paths, and just the fact that I can't take enough to let myself into something I can't take... It's all driving me over the edge Cody... and that night I just went over the edge..." I said, the tears flowing down my cheeks and I leaned forward onto Cody's shoulder. He wrapped me in a hug and I held onto his waist. "Do you seriously want to see that badly?" I asked him, pulling back and looking up at him.

"I can't help you if I don't know how bad it is" he said. I reluctantly pulled the sweatshirt up over my head and I felt the\

fabric roll back off my arms. I tossed it onto the chair next to me and leaned back against the wall. Cody grabbed my wrist and I looked down at my now revealed underarm that had a bunch of marks up and down that had scabbed over in the past 5 days. There were numerous ones up the length of my forearm. Cody ran his thumb over a few that were close to my wrist. "Jamie" he whispered softly. I couldn't look up at him, I shut my eyes tightly. He let go and I saw him walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked grabbing my sweatshirt and cutting him off before he got to the door.

"I need to tell someone about this Jamie, this is bad" he said looking at me in concern.

"No, no, Cody... please... I won't... I don't... I don't even know why I did-"

"Jamie..."

"Don't say anything Cody... I have you, remember? I have you and Cena"

"I can't let this keep going Jamie... you're going to get hurt"

"I won't Cody, I'm not doing that again, I swear"

"Jamie-"

"You can tell John if you really need to tell someone, but I'm _**begging**_ you to not say anything to anyone else... please" I finished weakly. He looked down at me.

"Fine" he said finally "But I don't like this"

I kissed Cody. I couldn't help it, he was there and I knew that I could trust him with fucking anything... and I needed him... I needed him to know what he meant to me, that I loved him. He pulled back so that my face wasn't even 3 inches from his. "You're not playing games with me this time Jamie, are you?" he asked smiling, his hands holding my cheeks. I reached up and held his wrist.

"I was never playing games Rhodes... I was confused... messed up... but now I'm okay and I know what I want, and what I want is you" I answered my eyes never leaving his, a faint smile on my lips. He let go and put my sweatshirt on me, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door. "C'mon Jamie, you've been in here all night, I'm getting you something to eat" he said looking back at me as we went through the door and into the hallway. We went down the hall to the catering area, where everyone was buzzing about as always. I grabbed a burger off one of the catering tables and when I turned around Cody wasn't there. He randomly reappeared behind me a few minuets later and I didn't bother asking where he went because he'd probably deny leaving in the first place and knowing Cody, I'd find out about where he went later when someone has something to say to me because of that boy.

There was like 10 minuets left of Smackdown and Cody and I were headed out because there was a match going on and neither of us was scheduled to interfere in anything so we just decided to go. "JAMIE! RHODES! WAIT UP!" came Cena's voice from down the hall. We turned around, Cody's arm around my shoulders and me leaning over on his. John came to a stop right in front of us. He looked at Cody and then down at me and knew what that was, but he had something else in mind. "Jamie, what the _**fuck**_ did you do to yourself?!" he yelled at me. I looked past him down the hall and made sure nobody was there and then looked back at him.

"John just calm d-"

"No Jamie! What were you _**thinking?!**_ That was _**really**_ stupid!"

I looked back at Cody "Is that where you went to earlier?"

He smirked "Maybe"

I looked back at John. "Look Cena, if you're really that concerned and you wanna lecture me about it, by all means, find me at the hotel later... but I can't have anybody hearing... you know how I am with my job... I can't get suspended" I answered. Cena flicked his gaze over to Rhodes.

"You had better make sure I can find this girl later because you're the reason I found out about any of this anyways" He threatened and stormed past us, into the parking lot, and behind some truck to go find his car. I watched as he disappeared and was wondering why the hell he was getting so worked up over all of this. "Jaim?" came Cody's voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"You up for anything or you just wanna go back tot he hotel?"

"Uh... I'm not really up for much... can you just take me to the hotel?"

"No problem my little gem"

He lead me through the cars and to his. I got in and was looking out the window lost in my own thoughts while Cody tried to get me to listen and eventually just gave up and put on the radio. We pulled into the parking lot and Cody checked us in because I couldn't pay attention for shit and was still trying to find out why Cena was so worked up. Cody walked me upstairs and figured to just leave me since I didn't seem in the mood for anything right then. I heard him talking on the phone as he walked out. "Yeah... No, no John, I said 407 not 704!" he said into his cell phone. He's a very smart man to tell Cena where I was. Because he woulda been dead if John had to find me himself. I turned on the lamp and went out onto the balcony. I leaned on the railing and looked out at the lights of the city. I could hear a song I was crazy about ('If I Die Young'~ The Band Perry) playing below me somewhere. I heard a banging sound coming from inside the hotel room. I turned around and leaned on the railing so that my back was to the railing itself and looked into the hotel room. Great, I thought sarcastically, this is gonna be fun! :/ . I walked in and shut the sliding door behind me. I walked and opened the room door to see and impatient John Cena waiting there. I stepped to the side quickly as John came through the door. I shut it and he came right up in front of me. "Why the _**FUCK **_would you so something as stupid, dangerous, and career threatening as that?!" He yelled at me. I just stared at him, pressing myself back against the door in fear, because when John gets pissed off like that, he gets physical. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm forward, turning it over to see the lines up and down my arms. He stared at them for a good five minuets in the dimmed light... and I wasn't sure if he was trying to make out the lines or if he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. I stared up at his hardened expression, almost crying because he wasn't saying anything and I couldn't take the bitter silence. He ran a finger over the few closest to my wrist. He shook his head and dropped my arm, then reached past me to try and open the door... but I wasn't letting him leave like that. "Jamie, move" he said coldly.

"No" I answered quietly.

"Jamie move the _**fuck **_out of the way because I don't want things to happen"

"Like what?! Would you hit me? Go ahead! I don't care! I've hurt myself enough if you haven't noticed"

"Jamie-"

"Cena, shut up for a minuet"

He looked at me in surprise because I never just straight up say something like that, and I'm never commanding of anyone either. (Well... Unless I feel threatened by someone anyways). He let to of the handle and took a step back look at me. "Look... I never meant to do that... You know I don't do shit like that... I regret it ever happening and I can promise that it won't happen again... You're my best friend Cena, and I have Cody with me too... I was just confused and everything in my life just seemed like a never ending torture shack... But now I know that isn't true... I have the two most important people in the world by my side... Nothing can touch me" I explained. John took a minuet just looking at me and knew that I meant every word I said and slowly nodded his head."Alright Sapphire... But if this ever happens again Vince is finding out about it and you're getting help for... whatever the hell is going on" he said and reached for the door handle again. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me."You're not gonna say anything... Right?"

"Not this time Jamie... But I will if it happens again"

"Thanks John" I kissed his cheek "for everything you've done for me" he smiled and I let him walk out of the room. I walked to the closet and found my suitcase there. I pulled out a purple spaghetti strap top and long lavender pajama pants. I went out onto the balcony again and looked over the beautiful lights. I looked at the stars and looked at constellations since the night was cloudless and he stars were shining brightly. "I knew you'd be looking at the stars" came a familiar sweet tone. I turned around to see my boyfriend Cody standing there, leaned against the sliding door that led out here. I smiled at him and leaned back against the railing. He came over and held me around the waist and pulled me up against him. "And how could you _**POSSIBLY **_have known that" I asked softly, staring into his amazing blue eyes.

"Because I know you Jamie... Whenever there's something shiny, cool, or beautiful you're the first one there looking at it" he smirked "Well... about as beautiful as anything can really be compared to you" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie to me just to make me smile"

Cody's face went dead serious "Lie to you? That's the God honest truth baby, I mean every word"

"Okay Cody" I said getting myself out of his grip and walking inside, and Cody followed close behind.

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because I've heard you say that same exact shit to other girls!"

"But other girls aren't you!"

"So now since it's me those words **_magically _**mean something?"

"Jamie just-"

"Save the bullshit Code"

"Jamie don't-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Cody"

He was going to say something else but the. Thought better of it and walked out of the room leaving me to myself. I walked over to the bed and climbed in... why can't I just have one _**NORMAL **_fucking day? One nice normal fucking day? If only...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I dragged myself out of my hotel room bed somewhere about one in the afternoon, so I had 7 hours before I had to be to RAW. I showered, put on some clothes, and put my hair back in a ponytail. I checked my email and found one from Vince:

Jamie,

How ya been? I'm sure Vickie informed you about your rivalry with Kaitlyn, well I'm going to tell you how this is gonna work. Tonight on RAW you two are going to get into an argument backstage, you're going to slap her, she's going to start a fight, and then you girls are going to be torn apart by whoever is around. She's going to ask for a match against you and you're going to beat her... that'll put you in line for a Diva's Title Match which will take place next week on RAW... that one, I'm going to leave up to you girls. I've noticed that you haven't been participating in the WWE events of the past week, and you're always in your sweatshirt... are you feeling well? If you're not we can always push this back a week or so, I feel like you've made enough progress in your career that you deserve this. Tell me if we need to push this back, I'll be waiting for your response.

-Vince McMahon

I smiled at how considerate he was being with this, I really appreciated how he's finally starting to like me... he really _**hated**_ me when I started my career here... probably because my best friend was CM Punk... oh well. I quickly sent a reply.

Mr. McMahon,

I'm fine, I'll be up to starting this up, can't wait to get my first title opportunity! This means a lot Sir, I really appreciate this considering our rocky past from my start last year. Hope to see you on an event soon. Can't wait for tonight :)

-Jamie

I closed my laptop and put it in my suitcase. I heard a knock on my door and got up to see who it was. I looked through the hole and saw Cody standing there. I rolled my eyes. "Cody! I'm not in the mood!" I shouted through the door and started walking back to the bed.

"Baby, Jamie, please open the door, just give me like 2 minuets" he pleaded. I stopped when I heard the desperate and sorrowful tone in his voice. I turned back and opened the door to see a sad smile on his face and I moved to let him in. I shut the door and he stayed a good 2 feet away from me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Jamie, I know you think I was saying bullshit the other night but I wasn't, you may have heard the things I've said to other girls, but you're the only girl I want and you're the only girl I have that _**really**_ means something to me... please don't be mad at me Jamie, I _**hate**_ the fact that I couldn't think of you the past few days and not think of the hurt and anger in your eyes and on your face back in that hotel room. I left you all weekend to give you a chance to calm down... so can you not be mad anymore? Please?" he pleaded. I thought about it and then walked over, kissed his cheek, and smiled.

"Love you Rhodes"

He smiled sweetly "Love you Sapphire"

He held my cheek and then leaned over and kissed me. I looped my arms up over his neck and pulled him over and kissed back. He snaked his arms around my waist and held me as close as humanly possible and I loved being so close to him. Time basically just... stopped. Cody always put time at a stand still when we were together. I heard a light knock on my hotel room door. I grumbled inwardly and pulled away from Cody to go open the door, but he pulled me back, resting his forehead against mine. "C'mon Jamie, relax for five minuets... whoever it is can wait" he said quietly.

"I guess" I said and pressed my lips to his once more. The knocking came harder and a little urgent at that. I threw my head back and grumbled. Cody kissed my neck and then let me go, but not before I slapped his shoulder. He chuckled and I went and opened the door... it was John. I tilted my head sideways. "Cena? What?" I said, not understanding why he would be here. He smiled softly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked softly. I nodded and looked back at Cody.

"Just a minuet" I said, he nodded and headed for the balcony. I stepped through the door and leaned against the opposite wall. John shook his head and motioned me to come with him down the hall. I followed and walked into his room, the one place where nobody would be able to eavesdrop on us. I sat on the chair next to the desk and looked up at him. He looked back at me intently from his spot leaning against the foot board of the bed. "Jamie, I'm worried about the fact that Rhodes knows what you did" he said softly after a long time of silence. I looked at him wide eyed and shocked that he would say something like that.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I have reasons!"

"Oh, then please, explain! You don't think that I can trust _**my boyfriend**_ with things that happen to me? With things that I do? And I'm just supposed to trust you? That's what your saying?"

"No Jamie, I've known Rhodes longer than you have... he's _**terrible**_ with secrets-"

"Well maybe it was the fact that you two weren't good friends? Maybe he didn't like you? Maybe he just wanted to put things out there about your stupid bitch ass-" I was right in front of him now.

"Jamie, _**enough**_" he said in a low and warning tone. I didn't show it, but I was scared out of my mind when he used that tone with me. "I know, and you know, that if your little secret gets out... you're gonna be in a lot of trouble with Vince... you'll get suspended... neither of us want to see that happen"

"You _**wouldn't**_"

"No, actually, _**I**_ wouldn't... but I don't know about the other little bastard in your life-"

"I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this" I bumped my shoulder against his arm and walked past him, but he caught my wrist and I looked back at him with such fury that I could swear my eye color turned red. John's eyes portrayed fear and confusion, but his facial expression was unmoving. "Let. go. of. my. arm" I said coldly, but his grip only tightened.

"I don't think you even realize why I'm trying to help you Jamie!" he said yanking me back to stand right in front of him. I looked up at him, I'd cooled down a little but I was still pissed off.

"Oh yeah John? Then why the fuck are you?" I challenged. He was about to answer when there was a knock on the door and I heard Cody's voice on the other side.

"Jamie? Are you guys in here?" he asked with a little concern.

"Yeah Cody, I'm coming" I answered sweetly. I turned back to John who immediately dropped my arm and I walked out of the room. Once I stepped out into the light of the hallway Cody caught one look at my eyes and I saw complete concern. I walked past him and started back toward my room and Cody was right behind me. "What happened in there?!" he questioned.

"Nothing serious, why?" I asked pulling my key out of my pocket and opening my door.

"Because... you're eyes... I'm positive their natural color _**isn't **_crimson red" he answered. My eyes widened and I immediately went into the bathroom and turned on the light just in time to see my eyes turn from crimson back to their original green/grey color. I leaned forward on the sink counter... damn, John really knows how to strike a nerve!

I stepped into the arena for that night with Cody right by my side. My cuts had healed because they hadn't been that bad, but they had been bad enough... if you looked at them tonight, It'd just look like I had fallen or hit into something and got a few scratches, so most of them had healed. I was in my usual black skull shirt that had my name written on it, my black shorts, and my black and white knee high boots. I strolled along and Cody dropped me off at the locker room. I walked in and saw, one of my best friends, Kaitlyn there lacing up her boots. I walked over and put my things in the locker 3 down from hers then went and stood in front of her. She looked up and smiled at me. "Sapphire, awesome to see your perky face here!" she said smiling, straightening up "Wasn't sure you were gonna make it!"

"Just wanted to make sure that this whole rivalry thing wasn't gonna mess us up" I said my smile dropping to half a smile, hoping she was gonna say what I'd hoped.

"You're kidding, right? Look, it's all Vince and we both know that... you're still gonna be my best friend after the matter" she reassured.

"Awesome"

"There is just one thing you and I have to resolve before we go into this all"

"Yeah?"

"Which one of us walks away with the title"

"It would be awesome if I could... but I feel like you've earned the right to call yourself Diva's Champ Kate"

"Aw, c'mon Sapphire, don't sell yourself short... I think you deserve it for a while, I got my way with this thing since January, I think 9 months with this thing is a good run, at least I didn't lose it the week after like a certain Brie Bella" we both laughed "Besides, isn't your birthday coming up soon? Consider it a gift, a title will hopefully last a lot longer than anything I'd be able to get you"

"Yeah, it probably would... thanks Kate" I hugged her and walked out of the room to try and find something to do to occupy myself while I waited to antagonize Kate.

After me and Kaitlyn got into our little backstage brawl I went out with Cody to his match and acted like I was in a terrible mood. Cody was up against Punk tonight and Punk looked at me a little funny when I was close enough too him. He mouthed 'you okay?' and I nodded and winked at him, so he knew the whole thing was fake. I hopped in my normal chair next to Lawler and put on my headset. (Maybe I should become a commentator when I finish my career!). "And we're joined at commentary now by a miss Jamie Sapphire, Jamie, what happened back there?" asked Cole. I looked over at him, an evidently annoyed look on my face. "Kaitlyn said that I'd never be able to take that title from her, that I'm not good enough, that I'm just some weak little bitch... I'll show her... I'll show _**everyone**_" I said turning back to the ring as the bell rang. It was a flurry of punches and kicks, high flies and cheap shots... but in the end, Cody got stuck in an Anaconda Vice and was forced to tap out. I heard Punk trash talking him, I heard him say that Cody doesn't deserve me and that he's good for nothing. I slid into the ring and shoved Punk back but he came forward and roughly kissed me. He pulled away and went out of the ring, walking up the ramp like he just won the Olympics or something. I knelt down next to Cody and he smiled up at me and sat up. I walked with him backstage and Punk was the first person there. Him and Cody shook hands and I was staring a the both of them like they were crazy. Punk looked from me to Cody and then said "You didn't tell her, did you?" Punk asked.

"Forgot! Dammit" Cody answered.

"It's all because of a rivalry Jaim, nothing out there meant anything"

"Oooohhhh" I said, relieved that this wasn't real. Punk smiled at me and then someone called him from down the hall. He turned and then looked back at us. "Catch you later, duty calls" he said and jogged down the hall. I smiled, it's awesome that we can still be friends, and I really hope Cody doesn't get jealous of anything... that wouldn't be good.


End file.
